


Wishes Granted, Desires Fulfilled

by TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG



Series: Judith [2]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Adoption, Alternate Universe – Canon Divergence, Anal Sex, Angst, BDSM, Babyfic, Bisexual Dean, Bisexuality, Biting, Breathplay, Castiel Does Not Understand Humans, Crowley Being an Asshole, Crowley Deserves to be Happy, Crowley is a Little Shit, Crowley is growly, Crowley likes to watch, Daddy Issues, Dean Deserves to be Happy, Dean is a show-off, Dirty Talk, Domestic shit up to here, Dominance, Double Penetration, Dubious Consent, Everybody deserves to be happy, Exhibitionism, Extremely Dubious Consent, F/M, Feelings, Finger Fucking, Fluff, I Don't Even Know, John Winchester’s A+ parenting, Language, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Polyamory, Porn With Plot, Protective Sam Winchester, Sam Winchester is so Done, Smut, Spanking, Surprises, The fun in dysfunctional, This is turning out to be sappy af and I'm sorry, Triad - Freeform, Voice Kink, Voyeurism, Winchester Drama, belt, family don't end with blood - Freeform, overreacting, relationships are hard, sexual awakening, sharing is caring, three's company - Freeform, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-10
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:38:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 19
Words: 36,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG/pseuds/TheArtistFormerlyKnownAsG
Summary: Crowley discovers Judith lied to him. Surprisingly, he is not pleased. Dean gets involved, and shenanigans ensue.
Mind the tags, please!





	1. Lyin' Eyes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> This is a sequel to “Echoes of a Past Life”. Read that first, otherwise this won't make a lick of sense.  
> Anyway, this came up when I was writing chapter 17 of “Echoes”, or rather when I wasn't because I had no fucking clue where to go with that. Turns out I wasn't entirely done with these three! This also ended up being rather Dean-heavy, not that I'm complaining. Here goes nothing. Enjoy!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is absolutely not how you deal with jealousy! Just as a FYI. Some people need to be told, apparently. Very, very dubious consent bordering on abuse. If your partner reacts this way, drop their sorry ass like a hot potato, please!
> 
> Also, I have no idea if Crowley can actually heal people the way angels can but let's say for the purposes of this story that he can. I'm taking a buttload of liberties with his powers anyway.

  


**1.  
A rich old man, and she won't have to worry  
She'll dress up all in lace and go in style **

  
Contrary to popular belief, time flies in Hell. One day on earth are roughly 4 months down below, so when the first of Judith's letters popped into existence in Dean's room in the bunker after her and Crowley had disappeared from Jody's house, she had been in Hell for almost five months.

Hell, it had turned out, was much more about pencil-pushing and bureaucracy than she could have imagined. Crowley spent much of his time going through contracts set up by his crossroads demons, writing in loopholes that allowed him to collect the souls before the agreed-upon time, or thinking up new ways to torture the damned. It was incredibly boring work, or so it seemed to her, but when he sat down at his desk, he became engrossed in it. He would mumble something under his breath every now and then, and sometimes he threw the scroll he was working on straight across the room, usually with a very colourful curse accompanying it. 

She enjoyed watching him work, enjoyed the mundaneness of it. Most days, she would settle in the big chintz armchair he'd had brought in for her, reading one of the many books his library offered. There was an astounding amount of bad romance novels, and when she teased him about it, he just smiled.

Some days he left and when he came back, he smelled of blood and fire and pain. Those nights, there was a lot of angry sex that left her bruised and aching, and afterwards he laid in her arms, staring at nothing. He would have denied it adamantly but she knew there was more humanity left in him than he cared to admit to himself.

Today was a quiet day, with Crowley actually in a pretty good mood. Apparently he had discovered a particularly clever crossroads demon who was setting up rather smart deals which required only minor alterations. Juliet, Crowley's pet hellhound, was snoring softly in the corner, and the realisation that she was sharing living quarters with a _hellhound_ still made Judith's head spin.

Judith let her book fall closed, her finger marking the spot where she had been reading. “Can I ask you something?”

Crowley dropped the scroll he had just finished with in the 'OUT' bin and ran a hand through his hair. “Shoot.”

“After the church, when the boys held you prisoner,” his eyes narrowed, and she swallowed hard, knowing she was headed into dangerous territory, “did you consider… asking them to finish the ritual? Becoming human again?”

He held her gaze for a long moment, the silence pressing in on her. When he spoke, his voice was much too even. “I did. Seven months alone in a cell can be a very long time, even for a demon.”

Judith looked down at her hands. “Why didn't you?”

“For one, squirrel would've had a stroke from laughing, and two, I actually do enjoy being a demon.” He watched her intently. “But while we're playing 20 Questions, let me ask _you_ something. Why did you write him?” She looked up then, surprised. “What, did you think I wouldn't notice?”

She shook her head. “No, I just… didn't think you'd care.”

“Sweetheart, I care a lot about what goes on in my kingdom. And more importantly, I care about what you do. Especially when it comes to Dean Winchester.”

“It was nothing, really. Just… a thank-you note.”

“So you didn't tell him I know about your little tryst?”

She looked at her hands again. The book was shaking slightly where it rested on her thigh. “I didn't.”

He sighed deeply. “What did I tell you about lying to me, love? You're really astoundingly bad at it.” She had the good grace to blush, and he rose from his chair, walking around the desk. “Come here.”

Judith laid the book aside and got to her feet, her heart in her throat. When she came to stand before him, he held up his hand, snapping his fingers, and she was naked. She had to beat down the impulse to cover herself. He pointed at the floor. “Knees.” She knelt, training her eyes on his shoes, polished to a shine like always. If she squinted, she could almost see her reflection in their surfaces. “So. Dean Winchester. I suppose it always comes down to Dean bloody Winchester, doesn't it?” He reached down and stroked her cheek softly before moving his hand into her hair, grabbing a handful and pulling her head back so she had to look at him. “Why did you write him?”

She winced, her eyes watering. “I told you, I just wanted to thank him for helping us.”

“You'll have to forgive me for not believing a word you're saying.” He released her and pushed himself away from the desk, walking around her to stand at her back. Judith bit her lip, trying to ignore the fear blooming in her stomach. “Tell me, did you _scream_ for him? Moan his name, like a bitch in heat?”

She blushed deeply, biting her lower lip. “I...”

“Yes or no, pet.”

Her reply came out as little more than a whisper. “Yes.”

“Sorry, can't hear you.”

He was still behind her and she had no way to gauge his mood, his voice not giving anything away. “Yes. I did.”

The sound of his belt being unbuckled made her heart stutter in her chest.

Spanking had become something she enjoyed quite a bit but this? This was too much like her father's punishments. She felt tears welling up in her eyes and she turned towards him, lower lip quivering. “Crowley, I'm sorry, I shouldn't have...”

“Be quiet.” She watched, wide-eyed, as he pulled the belt free, winding it around his hand. “You made me a promise. But you're not only writing him letters like a sixth-grader nursing a crush, you're also lying to me. And I don't take kindly to that.” He held out his free hand, and she took it and let him pull her to her feet, tears rolling down her cheeks. He brushed his thumb along her lips, eyes dark and hard. “You'll take this punishment, and then we will never speak of this sorry affair again.” She couldn't hold back any longer then and started sobbing. Crowley smiled softly. “There, there, love. I'll be gentle.”

Judith laughed hysterically. “You're going to beat me with your belt but you'll do it _gently_? Lucky me!”

He narrowed his eyes, tongue between his teeth as he watched her for a moment. “Watch your mouth, pet.” He grasped her shoulders and turned her around so she faced away from him. “Bend over. Hands on the desk.” She swallowed thickly and leaned forward until her elbows touched the desk's surface. Goosebumps rose on her lower arms as she touched the cold wood. “Very good.” He stroked a hand down her lower back, over her buttocks, and she let her head rest on the desk, her tears sliding along her nose and dripping off the tip. “I want you to count for me, love.”

She could see him shifting his stance, and the belt _crack_ ed across her arse with such force that she thought for a moment she would pass out. She whimpered, her fingernails digging into the table top, and waited for the next strike.

“Aren't you forgetting something?”

Judith swallowed heavily, her throat dry and her voice disobeying her. “O-one.”

The next hit came a heartbeat after she spoke, and she _screamed_. The leather curled around the curve of her thigh, leaving behind fire and pain like never before. Her scream turned into a sob, her hands scrambling for purchase on the desk's surface. She had barely ground out a shaky, “ _Two_ ,” when he hit her again, and again, and again. By the seventh hit, she was holding onto the desk for dear life, completely unable to form words, praying silently for it to _just be over_ as tears streamed down her face.

He went to ten, not pressing her to continue counting, and then the belt was clattering to the floor. She was certain there was blood running down her thighs and she was in so much pain she could hardly think straight. His hand was on her back then, running over her shoulder blade, his body pressing against her, and he was murmuring praise and apologies into her ear as she continued to cry into the table top.

It took her an awfully long time to get her breathing back under control, and even longer for the tears to stop. Crowley held her the whole time, stroking her back and her hair. After a while, she turned her head to look at him, and the genuine concern on his face made her heart flutter in her chest despite the pain.

“I'm sorry, darling. I might have overreacted.” He passed a hand over her arse, finally healing the welts, and she sighed in relief.

“'Might'?” She winced, and he pulled her upright and pressed a kiss to her temple.

“I'm not exactly an expert at… _human_ relationships.”

“You don't say.” She rubbed her butt with a grimace, leaning against him. “I need to lie down.”

He kissed her temple again and handed her a handkerchief. “You might want to clean yourself up first.”

She blushed and laughed self-consciously. “I must look a mess.”

He smiled, the warmth in his eyes making her heart jump in her chest. “You look beautiful.” Her blush deepened, and he led her to their bedroom with a small smile, handing her her mirror as she started to wipe away the tears and snot. Having him watch her like this would have embarrassed her only a few weeks ago, but he had effectively stripped away all her defences. Crowley took off his jacket and motioned at the bed when she was done. “Lie down, love.”

Judith turned and crawled up the bed, letting herself drop down on the pillows rather inelegantly. But she was past caring. She was exhausted, emotionally as well as physically, and she just wanted to lie down and let herself forget about all their issues in his embrace.

Crowley moved to sit next to her and pulled her against him, the tension draining from her limbs almost instantly. “Better?”

She smiled lazily. “Much.” She looked up at him. “I'm sorry. I shouldn't have lied to you.”

He kissed her temple. “No, you shouldn't have. And I really shouldn't have flipped my lid like that.” She laughed, and he pulled her closer, kissing her crown and drawing in her scent.

She studied his profile. “What's up with you? You've been… weird for a while.”

He met her eyes, cocking an eyebrow. “Weird?”

“Well, weirder than usual, I should say.” She smirked.

He chuckled, stroking her side, but didn't answer at first. Then, he took a deep breath. “I think it's the blood.”

“The blood? Which blood?”

“Yours.”

Judith's eyes widened. “But you only had it once. And that was months ago.”

He got a faraway look on his face for a moment, then he looked at her and smiled softly. “To a junkie, even a taste can feel like a proper hit.”

They stayed like that for a while, Judith with eyes closed and Crowley stroking her shoulder soothingly. He watched them in the mirror on her dresser, her naked body pressed against his, her breathing even, her face relaxed. Taking a deep breath, he said, “You care about the boy.”

Judith opened her eyes, turning her head up to look at him. “I do. As a friend.” Her fingers twitched where they rested on his chest. “Sleeping with him was a mistake.”

Crowley hugged her closer, looking at the ceiling in silence for a moment. “”If I allowed it – would you do it again?”

Her eyes widened in surprise. “You mean… with your permission?”

He nodded slowly as he looked down at her, studying her. “With my permission.” Her breathing hitched and he drew back a fraction so he could see her face. “Under one condition.”

Judith bit her lower lip, meeting his eyes.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning: "Lyin' Eyes" by The Eagles


	2. Pretty Little Head

**2.  
Dirty mind, dirty mouth,  
pretty little head**

Dean watched Sam leave, leaning against the map table in the war room, arms crossed in front of his chest. They had effectively put the case they had been working on hold to help Crowley and Judith, and unfortunately, the work had not taken care of itself. Maybe this would turn out to be an actual lead instead of them staring at lore books for days on end without any results. Speaking of lore books, as much as he hated it, he really had to get back to them.

He turned, and came face to face with Judith who was standing by the large table in the library.

Judith, wearing a white dress, with bare feet and wide eyes, looking for all the world like the virgin brought out to be sacrificed.

Dean climbed the steps, putting his hands on her shoulders. “Judith? What are you doing here? Did anything happen?”

“Oh, something did indeed happen, darling.” Crowley's dulcet voice was behind him, and he whirled around to face him. Now it was Crowley who leaned against the map table, watching them intently. 

Dean's brows knit together in confusion. “What the hell is going on?” Judith's hand was on his cheek suddenly, turning his head to her, her eyes wide.

“You see, Judith here _missed_ you.” Crowley spat out the words like they were poison on his tongue.

Dean stared at Judith, and she held his gaze as she reached up and slid the dress off her shoulders, letting it fall to the floor. She was naked underneath, and Dean swallowed heavily. “Is this some kind of joke?”

Crowley had walked up the steps and sat in one of the leather armchairs, still watching them. “Do either of us look like we're joking? As I said, she missed you. Or, more specifically, she misses _Little Dean_. So here we are.”

“Son of a bitch! Does this get you off, forcing her into your weird sex games?”

The demon laughed darkly. “ _Au contraire_ , my naive friend.” He raised his hand, and a tumbler of whisky appeared from thin air. He toasted Judith with it. “I'm merely meeting a need.” His eyes narrowed. “She gets to _fuck_ you, and I get to watch.”

Dean launched himself at Crowley with a snarl. The tumbler went flying, whisky spilling on the floor dark and smoky, and Dean could hear Judith crying out as his fist connected with Crowley's jaw, the armchair toppling over underneath them both. “You sick, twisted bastard!” He managed to get in two more punches before Crowley got his legs under him, standing and grabbing Dean by the neck, shoving him against the wall.

“You should be on your knees, thanking me and kissing my bloody feet! In case you hadn't noticed, I don't _share_!” His hand on Dean's neck tightened. “But this wonderful, stupid girl, she _loves_ me for some reason! She's willing to put up with all the shit I put her through, so I'll give her whatever her ridiculous little heart desires. And if that is Dean _fucking_ Winchester, then so be it!” He let go, and Dean dropped to his knees, wheezing. Judith was by his side in a flash, glaring at Crowley.

“Was that really necessary?”

Crowley straightened his tie, then took her hand from where she was checking Dean for injuries and pulled her to her feet. “You did see that he punched me in the face, yes?”

She rolled her eyes at him. “Oh, you'll live.” Dean had gotten to his feet again, though a bit unsteadily, and she righted the fallen armchair and pressed him into it. “Dean, I'm so sorry. We shouldn't have jumped you like this.”

Dean's face was a grimace of pain. “Damn right you shouldn't.” He groaned and pressed a hand to his chest, hissing in pain.

Judith's eyes went wide. “Oh crap, I forgot. Crowley, heal him.”

Crowley cocked an eyebrow in disbelief. “And why should I do that?”

She glared at him. “Because I will strangle you with your ridiculous tie if you don't.”

The demon looked scandalised before stepping up to Dean with a smirk. “The things you do for love.” He pressed his palm to Dean's forehead, and Dean sighed in relief despite himself. Crowley stepped back and cocked his head. “Satisfied, love?”

Judith rolled her eyes. “Show off.”

Dean rubbed his ribs and glared at Crowley. “I should kill you.”

Crowley grinned. “My, squirrel, you know how to make a girl blush. But I agree. You should. Should've done it ages ago. Then again, better the devil you know etc. etc.” He rubbed his jaw, then looked down at Judith with a leer. “Aren't you forgetting something, love?”

Judith realised she was still naked, and a blush crept over her cheeks and down her neck as she moved to pick up her dress. Crowley, meanwhile, was watching Dean, saw how he was watching Judith, how his tongue slipped out to wet his lips as she bent down to pick up her dress, and he smiled. “Judith, stop.” The fabric slipped from her fingers and she straightened, her spine rigid. He cocked his head to the side, still watching Dean. “Did I say you could get dressed?”

She swallowed heavily, her hands flexing at her sides. “No, sir.”

Dean scoffed. He had leaned forward in the armchair, his elbows resting on his knees. “Seriously?”

Crowley smirked at him. “Hello, pot, I'm kettle. Let's not pretend that you're not 'sexually adventurous'.” He mimed quotation marks, and Dean rolled his eyes.

“Not like this.” He looked back at Judith who hadn't moved.

The demon pushed off from the bookcase he had been leaning against and walked over to Judith, standing behind her and grasping her shoulders to turn her to face Dean. Their eyes met, and Dean was surprised by the heat he saw in her gaze, by the small smile on her lips. Crowley's hands slid down her arms, one coming to rest on her stomach, the other moving to her breast. “It's always the quiet ones, squirrel.” He pinched her nipple, hard, and she gasped, bucking against him. He smiled, catching Dean's eye as his other hand slipped between her legs, and her head fell back against his shoulder. She moaned, low and needy, a sound that went straight to Dean's dick. Crowley was still watching him. “I'm waiting for your answer. Last chance. Yes or no?” His fingers moved, and Dean could see the wetness on Judith's thighs. “What do you say? Going, going… go-”

“Yes.” The word was out before his brain really registered that he'd made his decision.

Crowley's smile turned predatory. He raised his hand towards Dean and made a come-hither motion with fingers that glistened wetly, and Dean pushed himself to standing. Judith was looking at him again, eyes glazed over with arousal, smiling lazily. He stopped at arms-length, meeting her eyes, and Crowley pressed a kiss to her neck before letting go of her and gently pushing her towards him.

She was smiling almost shyly, which was completely ludicrous considering they'd fucked each other senseless several times already, and that she was stark naked. “Hey.”

He had to smile now, too. His evening had definitely taken a turn for the absurd at some point. “Hey.” He could see Crowley moving in the corner of his eye and every hunter's instinct was yelling at him not to turn his back on the demon, but now Judith had taken a step forward, closing the gap between them and taking his hand in hers. Her fingers were cold, and he wrapped his arm around her shoulders, pulling her flush against him, before pressing a kiss to her crown. She turned her head up to look at him with that smile that did things to him it really shouldn't, and he leaned down and kissed her, softly at first. Her lips parted for him, the kiss becoming more heated, and she reached up, fisting his shirt in her hands. Her skin was heating up under his hands, and he tightened his grip on her.

They parted finally, and stared at each other. Dean saw movement at the corner of his eye and looked over to see Crowley leaning against the big table, eyes unreadable. There was an unmistakable bulge at the front of his trousers, and Dean flushed slightly as he looked down at Judith again. “Not here. Knowing Sam, he forgot his laptop or some crap.” He stepped back, Judith's hand still in his, and led her through the many corridors to his room, Crowley trailing behind.

The demon looked around with interest. “You know, I've never been down this way. You never gave me the tour when I was your guest.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “The word you're thinking of is actually 'prisoner'. And yeah, I know.” He stopped at a door marked '11'. “Home, sweet home.” He smiled lop-sidedly at Judith before turning the knob, letting the door swing inward.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning: "Pretty Little Head" by Eliza Rickman


	3. Fools Rush In

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello! Since tomorrow is going to be absolutely bonkers, have this one a day early.  
> Happy holidays!

**3.  
Breathing down your skin  
Only fools rush in **

Dean stepped into the room first, pulling Judith along with him as he moved to the bed and sat, Judith stepping between his knees. Dean shot Crowley a look. “Let me make one thing perfectly clear – I'm not following your orders.”

Crowley chuckled as he sank into Dean's desk chair, crossing his legs at the ankles. “Why ever not? Giving up control for a bit can be such a weight off one's chest.”

Judith slid into Dean's lap with a smile, grinding against him. “He's not wrong.”

Dean groaned. “Be that as it may. He's not telling me what to do.” His hands wrapped around her waist, pulling her against him as he pressed a kiss to her neck. “If we're gonna do this, I'm gonna do it right.”

His voice was rough, breath hot against her skin, and she threw back her head, moaning. “Dean...” Her hands moved to his head, fingers threading through his short hair, as he stroked her back, down to her butt, squeezing. Breathing deeply, he kissed her neck again.

“You smell so good, sugar.” She sighed against his neck, and he was wearing way too many layers all of a sudden.

Crowley chuckled. “Do hurry up, love. The boy's just raring to go.”

Dean scoffed. “'The boy' is, for one, listening, and also 35 years old.” Judith giggled at that, and Crowley smirked at him. “What?”

“Oh, nothing. Just that you're practically a toddler compared to either of us.”

“That's… probably the grossest thing anybody has _ever_ said to me. And it doesn't surprise me in the slightest that that questionable honour goes to you.”

Judith smiled, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him closer. “He enjoys making you uncomfortable.”

He kissed her, softly. “Oh really? I hadn't noticed.”

She leaned closer yet, whispering in his ear. “Let's turn the tables, yes?”

Dean chuckled, a rumble deep in his chest that sent shivers down her spine. He kissed her again, slow and deep, and she hummed against his lips. He moved along her jaw next, with sloppy, open-mouthed kisses, down her neck to where it met her shoulder, where Crowley's bite mark was still visible. Her grip on him tightened when he licked along the scar, and then he sucked on her skin, hard enough to leave a bruise. Judith arched into him with a moan.

Crowley's hand was in his hair all of a sudden, pulling him away from her painfully. “No damaging the merchandise, darling.”

He hissed in pain, swatting at Crowley's arm. “Didn't you say something about watching? So sit down and shut the hell up.”

Crowley smiled, leaning down as he released Dean's hair, and kissed Judith. Dean's first impulse was to move away, give them space, but Judith held onto him, her grip tightening, and he had little choice but to stay where he was and watch. Crowley had been right, of course – this, the 'this is basically a threesome' aspect of it all, wasn't all that strange to him. The domination part? Very much so.

But he would have been lying if he'd said that he wasn't flattered that Judith still wanted him. That Crowley agreed to this just... baffled him, but he had learned long ago to roll with the punches.

They parted and both turned to look at him. Crowley smirked. “I never realised what pretty eyes you have, squirrel.” And before Dean had a chance to react, he leaned forward and pressed his lips to Dean's.

Dean's brain short-circuited. He dimly heard Judith gasping, felt her shift in his lap, but the feeling of Crowley's lips on his, his hand which had come up and now rested warm and heavy on the back of Dean's neck, the slight rasp of his beard against his skin, the smallest flicker of tongue against his lower lip – it was too much. He should have been angry. Pushed Crowley away. But before he could process either of those thoughts, Crowley moved back, smirking at him.

“Sorry, darling. Couldn't resist.” He walked back over to the desk chair and sat, looking smug.

“You...” Anger was rising in Dean's chest but then Judith took Crowley's place, kissing him, feverishly, and he pushed the anger to the side in favour of the naked and very willing woman in his lap. He could rip Crowley a new one later.

Judith pushed at his shirt impatiently, breaking the kiss. “You Winchester boys and your layers! You're like onions!”

Crowley chuckled. “Ah, but so much tastier.” Dean shot him a dark look which only made the demon's grin grow wider. “Let me help with that.”

He snapped his fingers, and Dean gasped at the sudden feeling of her skin against his, his clothes having disappeared, his cock pressing against her wet folds. It took all his will power to not just lift her that fraction he would have needed to reposition himself and sink into her to the hilt. Instead, he buried his face in her hair, pressing a sloppy kiss to her neck as she mewled and ground against him. “ _Fuck_.”

“Yes, please.” She kissed the shell of his ear, and he could hear the smile in her voice.

He breathed her in again, squeezing her butt, and caught sight of Crowley over her shoulder. The demon was watching them intently and not very subtly palming himself through his trousers. Dean smirked and kissed her ear before whispering, “He wants to watch, let's give him something to watch, yeah?”

Dean coaxed her off his lap and she looked down at him, the smile on her lips downright wicked. He returned it, sliding his hands up her thighs and over her waist, and pulled her closer to suck her nipple into his mouth. Her head fell back, her hands grasped his shoulders, steadying herself, and she moaned. “Oooh, Dean...”

It still surprised him how much hearing his name in her breathy voice affected him. He sucked harder, making her gasp and dig her nails into his shoulders, before he let go and smirked up at her. “Turn around.” A mischievous glimmer appeared in her eyes as she caught on to his plan, her tongue between her teeth as she turned to face Crowley with a smile. Dean ran his hands down her back, feather-light touches at her side that made her jump and giggle. He caught Crowley's eye as Judith reached between her legs, grabbed his cock – making him hiss in pleasure – and positioned the tip at her entrance, and then he pulled her down into his lap and onto his cock, gaze still locked with the demon. Her head fell back onto his shoulder with a drawn-out moan, and she shuddered around him, making him tighten his grip on her hips. Crowley cocked his head to the side and, with a smirk that looked absolutely obscene, reached down and unzipped his trousers. Dean's mouth went dry.

Judith leaned back against his chest, stroking his neck. “You okay?”

He nodded, watching with wide eyes as Crowley pulled out his cock, and swallowed dryly. “'m fine.” So the rumour about Crowley and the deal he had made were true after all. _Huh._

She half-turned in his lap, looking at him before shooting a glance at Crowley. Her lips curved upwards lazily, and she clenched around him, making him groan into her hair. “He likes watching you.” Crowley's eyes were hooded, tongue sliding out to wet his lips as he stroked himself, head still cocked to the side, and Dean swallowed thickly. Having a cock like that ought to be illegal. Judith chuckled airily. “Is he distracting you?”

He hesitated. “… Yeah.”

She chuckled again and pressed a kiss to his throat before sliding off his lap and pulling him down on the bed with her. “Look at me, then.” She kissed him again, slowly, and ran her hands down his arms as he hovered over her. He moved a hand between her legs, and she arched up, against him, and moaned. “God, Dean… Please...” Dean put Crowley out of his mind and moved between her legs, kissing her shoulder as he slid into her again. He took his time, movements slow and measured, and it didn't take long until she squirmed beneath him, whimpering. “Dean, please, I need...”

Crowley, of course, wouldn’t have been Crowley if he had been able to keep his trap shut. “Never would've pegged you for such a tease, Dean.”

He looked at the demon over his shoulder, pointedly keeping his gaze above waist-level. “I could do without the running commentary from the peanut gallery, you know.”

Crowley smirked, shifting in his seat, and Dean couldn't stop his eyes from flicking down. _Holy crap._ “Oh, you know me, squirrel. I just love hearing myself talk too much.” His voice was low and dangerous, and Dean quickly squashed the shiver that ran down his spine.

Judith touched his cheek, pressing a kiss to his jaw. “You feel it, don't you?” she said quietly. Dean looked down at her, eyes wide, and she smiled, rolling her hips.

Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “What are you two whispering about?”

She smiled sweetly. “Nothing. I was just telling Dean how good he feels.” She winked at Dean, running her hands down his back. He buried his head in her neck, groaning.

“You two are gonna be the death of me.” She laughed, that tinkling laugh he liked so much, and he hooked her leg over his arm, spreading her open. “You want it harder, sugar?” She nodded, biting her lower lip, and he kissed her, hard and demanding. When they parted, they were both gasping for breath. “Well, I'd hate to disappoint.”

There was very little talk after that. Dean lost himself in her gasps and screams and her heat. She was incredibly responsive, and he could hardly hold himself back when she raked her nails down his back, his name on her lips as he drove her to release again and again. He had almost forgotten that they weren't alone until Crowley spoke up again.

“Isn't she just – _ah_ – a delight?”

Now Dean couldn't ignore the shiver that ran down his back, and he buried his face in the crook of Judith's neck, groaning, fisting the bed sheet in his hands. She arched into him and hooked her legs over his back, pulling him in deeper. Her lips were at his ear, her breath hot when she spoke. “Let go, Dean. Don't fight it.” He felt her turn her head, knew she was looking at Crowley, and he couldn't stop himself, he had to look.

Crowley's eyes were the blood red of the crossroads demons, and he smirked, slow and positively filthy. His cock was glistening with pre-come, and Dean groaned. Judith bit his shoulder, her nails digging into his sides. The demon held his gaze, and when he cocked his head to the side, bit his lower lip and said, “You're both so bloody beautiful,” Dean couldn't stop himself. He slammed into Judith, his orgasm a breath away, and when he heard Crowley groan out a curse in a language he didn't understand, when he looked over and saw the unmistakable look of post-orgasmic bliss on the demon's features, it was over.

“ _Fuck!_ ” His fingers dug into her hip as he pulled her against him, hard, his orgasm making stars pop behind his eyelids.

There was nothing but the sound of their heavy breathing for a long moment, and finally Dean pulled out of her, letting himself drop onto the bed next to her. She cuddled up to his side with a sigh. “Hmmm… That was nice.”

“Yeah. Yeah, it was.” Dean would not think too hard about what had just happened, he simply wouldn't, no thank you. He rubbed a hand over his face before he wrapped an arm around her, pulling her closer. She sighed softly, and within moments, her breathing evened out and she had fallen asleep. Dean cocked an eyebrow.”That was quick.”

Crowley had tucked himself into his trousers again and looked immaculate as always. “Girl sleeps like the dead.”

Dean looked over at the demon, eyes narrowed. “You tell anybody about this, I'll kill you.”

Crowley chuckled. “I wouldn't dream of it.” His eyes told a very different story. “But while we're making threats, let me reciprocate. You, either of you, _ever_ go behind my back like that again, there will be consequences. _Very_ unpleasant consequences. Have I made myself clear?”

Dean looked down at Judith, sleeping beside him, and nodded. “Crystal.”

Crowley watched him for a long moment. “She really likes you, you know. Enjoys your company, even when you're not balls-deep inside of her.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “You really have a way with words.”

“Practice makes perfect, dear.” He shifted in his seat, his face contemplative. “I was wondering why she wanted to see you again. I realise now she didn't just want to fuck you.” He got up from the chair and walked over to the bed, sitting beside Judith and stroking her hair away from her face. She mumbled something in her sleep as she pressed against his hand before settling down again with a sigh.

Dean looked away. Crowley being affectionate with her was par for the course – even though it still confused the hell out of him that Crowley was even _capable_ of something like affection, and that anybody wanted to be on the receiving end of it – but this was different. He was involved now, in some weird fashion, and the way the demon was looking at her… It made him feel like he was an intruder, spying on a very private moment.

“I keep forgetting that she's human. And I can't give her the things she needs. Not all of them.” Crowley looked up at him then, and the emotion in his eyes took Dean's breath away. Something big was going on here.

Crowley's phone rang shrilly, and the moment was gone. He fished it out of his pocket and pressed it to his ear with a, “What?” He rolled his eyes at Dean while he listened. After a while, he hung up, pocketing the phone again and getting to his feet. “Something's come up – quite literally – that I have to take care of. Can I leave her with you? She doesn't particularly like waking up in a different place from where she fell asleep.”

Dean looked down at Judith. She had turned over, her head on his chest now and her breath ghosting over his skin. “Sure. I'm not going anywhere.” He looked at the demon. “She'll be safe here.”

Crowley cocked his head to the side and smiled, his eyes uncharacteristically soft. “She likes pancakes.” And with that, he was gone.

Dean let his head fall back against the headboard with a thud and stared at the ceiling. What the hell had he gotten himself into here?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning: "Fools Rush In" by Eliza Rickman


	4. Coffee

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Happy New Year's Eve! Hope you all have a great day/evening and a good start to 2017! It can only get better! ❤

****

4.  
Moon glistens, the plot thickens  
As we laugh over shot guns and tongue kisses 

Dean woke uncharacteristically early the next day, arms full of warm woman. That probably explained why he couldn't sleep any more – he wasn't used to having someone in bed with him. The girls he picked up, he never stayed the night, and he never brought anybody home. The last woman he had shared the bed with like this had been Lisa, much too long ago.

Judith lay with her back to him, butt pressed against his hip and knees pulled up, head pillowed on her arm. She looked completely at peace.

Yeah. This was something he could get used to.

He moved away from her, careful not to wake her, and got out of bed, quickly pulling on a t-shirt and boxers. His stomach rumbled as he made his way to the kitchen. Pancakes definitely sounded like a good idea.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judith woke up to the smell of coffee.

Stretching languidly, she rolled to her back, staring at the ceiling. So. Apparently Crowley really _was_ okay with all this, seeing how she was still here and he hadn't dragged her down the second Dean had rolled off her. Then again, maybe he was moping. Hm.

She sat up slowly, stretching again and looking around. The room screamed 'Dean lives here', from the extensive weapons collection mounted on the wall to the old vinyls in the corner. She threw back the covers, shivering slightly, and slid off the bed. She realised she had nothing to wear, her dress probably still lying abandoned in the library. Dean's shirt lay on the desk, and she smiled softly as she pulled it on, buttoning it. His scent enveloped her, leather and petrol and gun oil and _him_. When she was done, she looked around one last time, letting her fingers move over the typewriter's keys. She hadn't seen one of these in ages.

She stilled. Propped against the lamp next to the typewriter was an old photograph, a smiling blond woman embracing a young boy.

Dean's mother.

Little Dean, smiling and happy and slightly annoyed by his mother's affection in that way only pre-schoolers had, completely unaware of what lay ahead.

Judith bit her lip, fingertips brushing over the picture. Life really wasn't fair.

She walked into the hallway, the tiles cold against her bare feet, and followed the smell of coffee. She found Dean in the small kitchen, pouring coffee for them both, and she leaned against the doorway and watched him work for a moment. He seemed surprisingly at ease. She had never considered him to be a domestic person but apparently she had been wrong.

Dean noticed her when he carried the mugs over to the small table, smiling at her. “Hey.”

Judith fiddled with the hem of her – _his_ – shirt. “Hey yourself.”

“You hungry?” He motioned at the stove, and she saw pancakes piled high on a plate. Her stomach rumbled in answer, and Dean laughed. “I guess you are. Have a seat.”

Judith slid into one of the chairs and wrapped her hands around the steaming mug as Dean got out plates and cutlery. Somehow, this felt incredibly inappropriate. She was still Crowley's, had no desire to leave him. Sleeping with Dean again had been one thing. But this? She didn't know what to make of it.

Dean set her plate in front of her, followed by the bigger plate with the pancakes. “Crowley said you like pancakes so...” He half-shrugged and smiled as he slid into his seat opposite her.

“He did?” 

He nodded. “Yeah, before he left. Oh, I meant to tell you, he said he has some stuff to take care of downstairs. Sounded pretty serious. I told him I'd look after you.” He picked up his mug, then set it down again. “If you like.”

Judith chuckled. “Good thing this isn't awkward or anything.”

Dean smiled faintly. “Yeah, it is, isn't it?”

She pushed her hair behind her ear, just to have something to do. “Should we… I don't know. Talk about this? I feel like we should.”

He nodded slowly. “We probably should.”

Both stared at their plates in silence for a while. Then Judith reached across the table, touching his hand. “I have to apologise again. We shouldn't have sprung this on you out of the blue. I forgot how little time passed up here.”

Dean took her hand in his, lacing their fingers together. “What happened down there?”

She flushed a little. “He… he found out about the letter. Didn't believe me when I said you didn't know that he knew.” She bit her lower lip. “He was… very angry.” His fingers twitched and she tightened her grip. “Don't worry. We… we worked through it.” She gave him a weak smile, and he raised his eyebrows.

“Yeah, that sure sounds like the Crowley I know. Reasonable conversation, and everything's super.”

She had to laugh then. “Not so much conversation, no. But… we're good. And if he willingly left me with you… I think he trusts you more than either of you realise.”

“That's… good? I guess?” She laughed again, and he smiled. “So whose idea was this whole thing?”

She half-shrugged. “Joined effort, I'd say. I think he was trying to test me at first, see if I… If I still wanted you.” Her cheeks reddened. “And I realised… Yeah, I still do. I was lonely and you were a welcome distraction. But… I like you. A lot. And if you'll have me... I just want you to know that I don't expect anything from you.”

He leaned over, his hand on her cheek, and pressed his lips to hers, slow and tentative, almost chaste. She sighed against his mouth, her hand covering his. They moved apart, smiling at each other. Dean looked down at the table. “The pancakes are getting cold.”

She laughed, and Dean started to realise that he was in much more trouble than he had bargained for.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning: "Coffee" by Miguel


	5. In My Veins

**5.  
Everything will change, nothing stays the same.  
And nobody here's perfect, oh, but everyone's to blame **

They ate in silence for a while, after Judith had made damn-near orgasmic noises after trying her first pancake. Dean had to admit he was impressed – for someone so small, she had quite the appetite.

When the big plate was empty, Judith cleared the table, and Dean couldn't stop himself from grabbing her arse under his shirt – and he was _not_ going to explore the feeling that spread through him at seeing her in nothing but _his_ shirt – as she walked past. She giggled, swatting at his hand, and let him pull her into his lap, let him kiss her again.

Her cheeks were flushed when they parted, her eyes closed, and there was a small smile on her lips. “Hmm… You're a very good kisser.”

He chuckled. “You're not so bad yourself.”

She laughed and pushed him playfully. “Well, if you say so.” She slid off his lap, smoothing her shirt. “Maybe I should get dressed. You'll want your shirt back, I guess.”

The heat in his eyes made her heart stutter in her chest. “Not really, no.” He licked his lips. “But I'll get your stuff anyway. Sam called earlier, he'll be back soon.” He rose and walked out of the room.

Judith slid back into her seat and stared at her mug, a faint smile tugging at the corners of her mouth. Maybe, just maybe, this could actually work somehow.

Dean returned, carrying her travelling bag and a letter instead of her dress. He had apparently taken a detour to his room as he had put on jeans. “Delivery for you.” He handed her the letter and set the bag down by her feet. Judith used her knife to open the envelope, and Dean smirked as he slid into his seat again. “See, there's the difference. You get fancy heavy-weight stationary, we get post-it's.”

Judith gave him a tongue-touched smile. “Well, that's easy. You just have to fuck him and you'll get letters like this, too. Maybe.” Dean rolled his eyes, and she laughed as she unfolded the letter.

“What's he say?”

“Apparently things are worse than he anticipated.” She handed him the letter. “As if things were ever not complicated in hell.” She dug through her bag while he read, and pulled out jeans and a simple button-down. “I'll go get dressed.”

Dean looked up from the letter and folded it with a smirk. “Don't mind me.”

The door of the bunker opened noisily, and Judith grinned as she pulled on the jeans. “Guess we'll have to postpone this.”

He cocked an eyebrow and grasped the hem of her shirt, pulling her towards him. “Not that much.” He undid the first two buttons and pulled the shirt over her head, pressing a kiss to her stomach and another to the underside of her breast. She gasped and drew back, stepping out of his reach as she threw the shirt at his head. “Hey, no fair.” When he had untangled himself from the fabric, she had shrugged on her own shirt and was buttoning it, back to him. He got up and pulled her against him, kissing her neck. “That's cheating.”

Judith shrugged him off with a laugh. “Who said I was playing fair to begin with?”

They slid back into their seats, and Dean pulled his shirt on. It was still warm, and smelled like both of them now.

“Dean?” Sam's voice echoed in the hallways, and they exchanged a look.

“Kitchen!” Dean took her hand in his and squeezed, and she gave him a small smile.

Sam rounded the corner, duffel slung over his shoulder. “Did you make pancakes?” He stopped short when he saw Judith, her hand still in Dean's. “Oh. Hey, Judith.”

She smiled awkwardly. “Hi, Sam.”

He dropped his duffel by the door. “So, uh, trouble in… paradise?”

Dean nodded. “Sorta. We don't have any details but bad enough for Crowley to think it best if she stayed here for a while.” He got up and took another mug from the cupboard, pouring for Sam. “Find anything?”

Sam sighed. “Nah, the whole thing was a bust. Nobody knew or saw anything. As usual.” He took the mug from Dean and sipped. “I think I'll hit the hay for a bit.” He toasted Judith with the mug, shot a look at Dean, and left the room.

Judith let out the air she had been holding in with a _whoosh_ , and Dean laughed. “That went well, don't ya think?”

“Could've been so much worse, I suppose.” She took another sip of her coffee. “Do you need help with your case?”

Dean rubbed his neck. “I guess another pair of eyes can't hurt. If you want to stare at books all day, be my guest.”

She smiled. “Dean, I grew up in a world where we had nothing _but_ books. Believe me, I'll have a great time.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They ended up on the couch Dean had found on Craigslist and brought into the bunker's library, something Sam secretly found incredibly adorable, even though he had rolled his eyes and only grudgingly helped lug the thing down the narrow stairs.

Dean had to admit he was impressed. Judith knew French and German, it turned out, opening up about three shelves of books neither of the boys had touched so far because their knowledge of either language ended at “Guten Tag” and “Voulez-vous couchez avec moi?”.

Sam emerged from his room somewhere around noon, sleep-tousled and slightly grumpy until Judith dug out the biggest mug she could find and brought him what felt like a bucket of coffee. They spent all day staring at page after page with no real result, and by 5, Judith was leaning on Dean more and more heavily, her eyes falling closed more and more frequently.

He took the book she was holding from her and smiled. “You're going to fall asleep on your feet, sugar. Wanna go grab some shut-eye?”

Judith yawned at that, then nodded with a slow smile. “Yeah, that sounds like a good idea. Guess I'm not used to long days any more.” She stood. “Good night, Sam.”

“Night, Judith.” He smiled a little as she turned and walked down the steps, then shot Dean a pointed look. His brother just shrugged with a half-smile and followed her.

Judith stopped at his bedroom door and shuffled her feet awkwardly. “So… Where _do_ I sleep?”

They both looked at his bed, and Dean rubbed his neck. “Well, we have more than enough rooms, you can pick one.” He looked at her then. “Or you could stay with me. If you like.”

She met his gaze unwaveringly a moment longer, then stepped closer, until he could feel the heat of her body even through his clothes. “Yes. I think I'd like that very much.”

She was way too close, her eyes wide, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she looked up at him, and he stepped forward to close the space between them, his hand coming up to cup her cheek as he leaned down, pressing his lips to hers, and she melted into his touch with a sigh.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning: "In My Veins" by Andrew Belle


	6. Ordinary Pain

**6.  
'Cause everybody needs somebody  
It's just an ordinary pain **

They stepped into the room without parting, Dean throwing the door closed blindly with his other hand in her hair, and they wore too many clothes all of a sudden, struggling out of them without breaking contact, before finally falling on the bed in a tangle of limbs.

It seemed to Judith like his hands were everywhere, his lips leaving behind a hot trail as he kissed his way down her body. She keened as he skirted her curls, smirking up at her with a twinkle in his eyes. “Patience, honey.” He continued downward, and she never knew the back of her knee was such a sensitive spot.

He finally moved back up her body, reaching up to cup her breast, flicking his thumb over her stiff nipple, and she bit her lip. “Dean, please.”

Smiling, he kissed her hip. “Turn around.” She complied, blushing, and he slowly ran his hands down her back and over the curve of her arse, making her arch into his touch with a happy sigh. His fingers dipped between her legs, finding her wet and ready, and he slid two fingers into her. She groaned, burying her face in the pillow, the sheet fisted in her hands as she pushed back against him, and Dean scissored his fingers slowly.

“Oh God, Dean, please, I need...” She arched her back again, her arousal nearly blinding her, and he moved to straddle her thighs as he pulled his fingers from her. His cock rested hard and heavy between her cheeks, and she pushed herself against him with a little wail.

“What do you need, sugar?”

She turned her head, looking at him over her shoulder, eyes hooded and pupils blown wide, her lower lip between her teeth. “Please fuck me, Dean.”

He moved his hips back and slid into her with a groan, leaning forward to capture her lips. The pace he set was hard and fast, and she met each of his thrusts with abandon, screaming into the pillow when her orgasm swept her away. It only took a few more thrusts until he, too, reached his peak, spilling himself into her.

Afterwards, Judith lay in the crook of his arm, fingers drawing patterns on his chest. “Can I ask you something?” He nodded, and she drew a deep breath. “Yesterday, when we… when he watched us.” Dean tensed beneath her hand, and she swallowed thickly. “There was something there, wasn't it? I didn't imagine it.”

He stared at the ceiling in silence for a long while, and Judith thought he was just going to ignore her question, but then he nodded tersely. “Yeah. I suppose there was.”

She hugged him closer, and pressed a kiss to where his heart beat beneath his skin. “Don't feel bad for it.”

Dean sighed deeply. “That's the weird part. I don't. Not really, anyway.” He rubbed a hand over his face wearily. “I mean, he's always made innuendos left and right, that's just who he is. I guess I didn't expect that it would affect me so much.” His voice was very quiet. “I thought that was behind me.”

Judith went very still.

After a while, Dean continued, slowly, carefully. “When I was 16, I got sent to a farm. Home for delinquent boys.” He stared at the ceiling, unblinking. “Stayed there for a couple of weeks. It was the most... _normal_ I ever experienced. There was a girl. I was going to take her to the school dance.” He swallowed thickly. “There was also a boy. We fooled around some. That was it.” He didn't mention that it would have been out of the question to pursue this further when he was on the road with his father. Some cans better stayed closed.

She tightened her grip, and he could hear the hesitation in her voice. “What about your angel?”

He looked down at her, slightly horrified. “Cas?” She nodded with a half-shrug, and he looked back at the ceiling, flustered. “He's a friend, nothing more.”

Judith shifted slightly, searching a more comfortable position. She was silent for a long moment. When she spoke, her voice was very quiet. “What will you do when Crowley does it again? Because you know he will.”

Dean watched her fingers drawing patterns on his chest. “I don't know.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean was quickly appointed towel duty once Judith became settled in the bunker and took over washing the dishes. He would have been loathe to admit it, but he enjoyed working beside her, not talking, just doing something mundane and ordinary. It felt weird.

It felt good. Better than drying dishes had any right to.

Sometimes he'd put on music, thinking he'd introduce her to the best of classic rock, but she had just smiled at him, reminding him she'd actually been around when his favourites hadn't been classic but contemporary, and when he played her Led Zeppelin, she laughed and told him she'd actually seen them live in '77, entirely by accident, sending him into shocked silence.

They were working quietly now, only broken occasionally by Judith humming something, and Dean found himself wondering, yet again, when his life had taken this weird turn left. Not that he was complaining. This was a thousand times better than his _usual_ weird.

Sam popped his head in the door. “Hey, I was gonna watch a movie, you guys want to join me?”

Dean put away the last of the clean dishes. “Is there popcorn?”

His brother smiled. “Of course there's popcorn, what kind of man do you take me for?”

Judith laughed, and Dean grabbed some beer bottles from the fridge. “Well, as long as it's not some candy-ass chick flick, I'm game. Judith?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Why not. I'm not a movie buff but if it means not having to move for two hours, I'm in.”

Dean claimed the couch, and Sam took one of the armchairs with an eye roll. Dean had insisted on a ridiculously large TV and entertainment system, and Sam had agreed, outwardly reluctant because he was the sensible one damn it but secretly pleased.

Judith snuggled against Dean, pulling her legs under her. “So what are we watching?”

Sam held up the BluRay box with a smile. “Giant robots beating up aliens.”

Dean clapped his hands. “Awesome. My kind of movie.” He smirked, and Sam and Judith laughed.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judith was lounging on the couch in the library, reading, when Dean came in, wiping his oily hands on a towel. Sam sat at the big library table, buried in research. She wrinkled her nose. “I don't think I'll ever get used to your mechanic smell.”

He smirked. “Maybe you just lack the proper appreciation for Baby.” He nudged her feet to the side so he could sit, looking thoughtful. “Can you drive? I've been wondering.”

She cocked an eyebrow. “No. Why?” Sam looked up from his book, a sceptical look on his face.

“Wanna learn?” He reached into his pocket, pulling out his keys, and Judith's mouth fell open. Sam made a choking noise.

“Dude, you'd let her drive _Baby_?” Dean nodded, and Sam stared at him. “You hardly let _me_ drive her. That's basically you proposing!”

Dean's ears reddened, and Judith bit her lip to keep from grinning. Dean cleared his throat. “Well, we could take one of the old cars but that would be super conspicuous, and I'd need to have a look at the engines first anyway.”

Sam rolled his eyes. “Whatever. Guess it's a family tradition by now anyway.”

It turned out that Judith was a quick study, and after half an hour of having her practise on the dirt roads surrounding the bunker, Dean directed her onto the highway. 20 minutes later, they pulled to a stop in front of a small diner one town over, Dean rubbing his hands gleefully. “What are your feelings towards cheap yet delicious diner food?”

Judith smiled as she got out of the car. “The greasier the better.”

Dean laughed, winding his arm around her waist as they walked into the diner. “A woman after my own heart.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics at the beginning: "Ordinary Pain" by Lifehouse


	7. If You Dare

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Crowley's back! And this is pure PWP.  
> Warning for anal. And before anybody gets their knickers in a twist about the lack of lube, _some people_ really don't need it. But if you're new to it, lube is really a must in the real world. Let's put this down to magical demon sex.

**7.  
Honey, do you love me, love me like you do  
Honey, won't you come outside and play**

The days passed, and Judith started to feel more and more at home in the bunker. She wasn't allowed everywhere, something she understood and accepted. The 'Judith needs her own room' idea was quickly abandoned entirely, and she stayed with Dean, confirming Sam’s suspicion that they weren’t just baby-sitting her for Crowley. This of course meant many a late night, and Sam was increasingly glad that he had not picked the room right next to Dean's. Also that the bunker had not just one shower after he almost got an eyeful of them after his morning run one day.

Six days after her arrival, she walked in on the boys packing their duffels, loading guns and sharpening knives.

“You're heading out?” She walked up to the library table and gingerly picked up a shotgun.

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “Yeah, we finally got a lead that looks legit.”

Dean took the shotgun from her, putting it back on the table, and pulled her into his arms. “You gonna be okay while we're gone?”

She smiled. “Demon-proof bunker, right? What's the worst that could happen?”

Dean groaned, and Sam laughed. “You've totally jinxed yourself now. I'll be sure to wear my nice suit to your funeral.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

“Hello, love.”

Judith forced her eyes open. Crowley sat on the bed next to her, smiling softly. “Hey.” She rubbed the sleep from her eyes, stifling a yawn, and sat up to embrace him. He kissed her temple before moving back, and she smiled. “Things back under control downstairs?”

“As much as can be expected. Where are your hosts?”

Judith pushed away the blanket and swung her legs over the edge of the bed. “They got a lead on the case they're working. They should be back in the evening.”

His eyes narrowed. “They left you alone?”

She shrugged. “Sure, why not?” Her hand slid under the pillow and came back holding one of Dean's colts, aimed steadily at his chest. She smiled sweetly. “I'm not as much of a damsel as you'd think.”

Crowley laughed. “You've certainly got enough spunk.” He shrugged out of his jacket and cocked his head at her. “Well, you know what they say. When the cat's away, the mice come out to play.” He leaned forward, his hand in her hair, and tilted her head back.

She smirked at him, a playful glint in her eyes. “So you're a mouse and the boys are the cats?”

He leaned closer, his breath ghosting over her lips. “It's more of a Tom and Jerry type situation.” He kissed her then, slowly, taking his time.

She sighed against his lips, winding her arms around his neck. “Dean won't like us in his bed.”

Crowley chuckled, his hand sliding under her shirt. “Well, that's too bad, isn't it?” He left goosebumps in his wake, making her gasp when he cupped her breast and pinched her nipple softly. 

Judith pulled off his tie and worked the buttons of his shirt free, letting her fingers glide over his skin. “I missed you so much.” She leaned forward and kissed his throat, his collarbone, her arms winding around him as she moved into his lap.

“And I you, love. Hell has been even more tedious than usual, if you can believe it.” He took her chin and turned her head up to him, kissing her deeply, his other hand moving over her back and down to cup her arse. He chuckled against her lips when he found her naked beneath her shirt. “Naughty girl.”

She smiled, miming a mock-salute. “Be prepared. That's the motto, isn't it?” He returned her smile, his fingers digging in the flesh of her cheek as he pulled her closer. She pulled her shirt over her head and hummed as he leaned forward, capturing her nipple between his lips. “Oooh, Crowley…”

He let go of her breast and smirked up at her. “Yes, my darling?”

She groaned and pushed herself against him. “Don't be such a tease.”

Crowley was still smiling as he moved his hand lower, dipping a finger into the wet heat he found there. She groaned again and arched her back to give him better access. “Always so eager.” Gently, he pushed a finger into her, holding her still with his other hand at the small of her back. She purred happily when he added a second finger, nosing his ear, her hands fisted in his shirt. “Yes, that's my girl.” He nipped her shoulder and she gasped, rocking down on his hand. “Tell me, has the boy been taking good care of you?”

Judith sighed against his throat as she fucked herself on his fingers, mind clouded with need. “He- _ah_! He has been very good to me.”

“And yet you missed me?”

She reached down between them, grabbing him through his trousers, and looked up at him with hooded eyes. “I will always miss you when we're apart.”

He kissed her then, hard, and leaned forward until she tumbled out of his lap and backwards onto the bed. She looked downright edible, sprawled on the sheets like that, her thighs falling open for him, and he bent down to taste her. Her hands flew to his head and she mewled softly as he sucked and lapped at her, and it didn't take long at all until she was trembling and writhing under his ministrations. He looked up at her, hazel eyes meeting her dark ones, curling his fingers upwards, and she came undone beneath him, her back arching and his name on her lips like a prayer.

He smirked up at her as she caught her breath, leaning his head against her thigh. “Beautiful, sweetheart.”

She held out her arms for him, and he crawled up her body, pressing kisses to her skin along the way until he found her mouth, her arms winding around his neck. His touch was burning her, the heat of his body strange after Dean, and she welcomed it, winding her legs around him and pulling him against her. “Please, don't make me wait.”

He smiled wolfishly, snapping his fingers, and she groaned when their skin touched, his clothes having disappeared, digging her nails into his shoulders. He kissed her jaw, sliding a hand into her hair. “Tell me what the boy did.”

She blushed, fidgeting beneath him. “I… Do I have to?”

“Yes.” _That_ tone. The one that allowed no argument. She mewled softly and rocked her hips against him, trying to distract him so she wouldn't have to tell him, but he just cocked an eyebrow at her. “Don't bother, pet, you're not getting out of this.”

Judith sighed softly, nosing his jaw. “Please, Crowley...”

He drew back a fraction, catching her eye. “Do you want me to leave?” Her grip on him tightened, and he chuckled. “Didn't think so. It's easy, darling. Just tell me.”

Her blush deepened. “He… He had me… on my belly.”

Crowley moved back, sitting on his haunches. “Show me.”

Head still red, Judith rolled over, moving her legs to rest between his, her arms pulled up and her head resting on her hands. “Like this.”

Crowley stroked a hand over her back, over the curve of her arse. Her cunt glistened wetly, and he slid a finger into her slowly, making her moan into the crook of her elbow. He smiled. “I can see the appeal.” He patted her arse with his free hand. “Hands, darling.” She hesitated a moment before reaching back, her hands hovering over the small of her back, and he took her left and put it on her cheek. “The other, too, love. Let me see you.”

She buried her face in the pillow before complying, spreading herself open for him, and he continued fucking her with his finger, humming in appreciation. Judith moaned into the pillow, heat spreading through her. She hadn’t realised until now how much she had really missed him.

His breath ghosted over her then, hot on her hand, and she tightened around his fingers. “I wonder...” She shivered, his voice dark and suggestive. “Do you think the view tempted him?” The pad of his thumb brushed over her other opening, making her blush, and she could hear the smile in his voice. “I’m surprised at myself for not thinking of it until now.”

She turned her head to look at him, cheeks red with embarrassment. “You wouldn't...”

He cocked an eyebrow at her. “Darling, is that a challenge?” His thumb pressed into her slowly, making her gasp.

“No, please, that’s...”

He curled his fingers and her protest turned into a long moan. “Trust me, love.” Judith took a deep breath, nodding minutely, and Crowley smiled as he pulled his fingers from her. “Relax. I’ll make it worth your while.”

She whimpered when he spread the wetness from her cunt over her ass before slowly pushing in a finger. Her face screwed up in discomfort. “That feels so weird.”

He pushed in deeper, watching her closely. “Let me know when it gets too much.”

She smirked. “Are you going to stop when I do?” He gave no answer beyond a smile and a cocked eyebrow, and she laughed. He pulled back a little, still watching her, then pushed in again, deeper still this time. He fucked her like this for a while, and she felt herself becoming more and more loose-limbed as she got used to the feeling. Then he added a second finger, and she moaned into the sheets.

Crowley took his time, knowing preparation was key. At least if he didn’t want to hurt and scare her so she’d never let him anywhere near her nethers ever again. He slowly worked his way up to three fingers, enjoying the view. She was still holding herself open for him, her cunt glistening wetly, and he slid his free hand under her, finding her clitoris. She gasped, clenching around his fingers most delightfully. He leaned closer, pressing a kiss to the curve of her arse. “Want to take it a step further, love?”

She looked back at him over her shoulder uncertainly. “I… I don’t know.” He rubbed her clitoris again, and she moaned before meeting his eyes again. “I want to try. But if it gets too much...”

“I’ll stop, darling. Cross my heart and hope to die.”

She laughed again. “Like that’s gonna happen.”

He pulled his fingers from her, making her gasp, and moved to straddle her legs again before he spit in his hand, spreading the wetness on his cock. “Oh, you never know.” She was watching him, or more accurately his cock with slight apprehension, and he smiled softly. “Ready?”

She met his eyes, biting her lower lip, and nodded.

Judith tried to keep her breathing steady but that was proving to be very difficult. The pressure felt strange, intrusive, and she had to consciously relax as he pushed in. She could tell he was holding back so as not to hurt her, and her heart swelled. “Crowley...”

“You alright, love?”

She nodded, her fingers twitching where they grasped the sheets. “I-oh, _fuck_ … I’m fine.”

He laughed softly. “Such language.” He drew back slowly, and for a moment the feeling turned from just strange to downright weird, until he pushed in again, and Judith found herself lifting her arse, driving him in deeper before she even realised she was doing it. He drew in a sharp breath, his fingers digging into her hips. “Judith...”

She moaned. “Do it. _Fuck me_.”

“Happy to oblige, love.” And he did, the bed banging against the wall. Pleasure pooled in her belly, surprising her with its intensity. It felt entirely different but once she had gotten over the weirdness of it, she found that she almost liked it _more_.

It didn’t take long for her to be a babbling mess beneath him, begging him to fuck her, “Fuck me, _fuck me_ , yes, Crowley, please,” and he threw caution to the wind, his thrusts becoming harder until she couldn’t form words anymore, meeting him with her hips lifted slightly off the mattress, and he slid a hand under her.

“Come for me, love. Want to know what your ass feels like coming around my cock.” He stroked her clitoris then, and she surged back against him, screaming into the pillow as her orgasm swept her away. He followed moments later, groaning out her name as the fingers of his free hand dug into her flesh, before collapsing on her, both breathing heavily.

It took a full minute before she nudged him with her shoulder. “You’re heavy.”

He laughed throatily as he rolled off her. “Love you, too.” She grinned as she rolled to her back, spreading her arms wide. Crowley walked his fingers along her side, making her giggle. “So what’s the verdict?”

Judith looked over at him, eyebrows raised. “Are you seriously asking me if I liked that?”

He half-shrugged. “Feedback is important.”

She laughed and moved into his arms, splaying her hand on his chest. “It was… different. Strange.” She hesitated a moment. “I liked it. A lot.”

“Good to know.” He drew her closer, kissed the top of her head. “You know, I've had an idea. Things are relatively quiet below so I was thinking maybe I should take a holiday of sorts.”

Judith looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Okay?”

“Do you think the boys would let me stay here as well?” He looked almost sincere, and she laughed.

“Maybe if you asked really nicely.” Grinning, she moved out of his embrace and stood, stretching. “I'll be right back.” She grabbed his shirt and shrugged into it, winking at him as she walked out of the room and towards the kitchen. Morning sex was great and all but mornings without coffee? Big, fat no.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and Lyrics: "If You Dare" by AC/DC


	8. Maker of My Sorrow

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Remember the "Winchester Drama" tag? Well, here it comes!

**8.  
Keeper of my heart’s joy  
Maker of my sorrow**

Judith sat at the small kitchen table as she waited for the water to boil (Sam had dragged in a fancy French press the day before), head propped up on her hand and half-asleep again, when the door of the bunker opened noisily, jolting her wide awake. _Crap._ The boys must have been done much earlier than anticipated.

She jumped to her feet, knocking over the chair with a bang. The sound of the boys bustling down the stairs stopped, and she could picture them drawing their weapons as they snuck towards the source of the noise. Taking a deep breath, she stepped into the hallway, suddenly very aware of the fact that she was wearing nothing but Crowley's shirt. “It's okay! It's just me!”

Something fell to the floor, and a moment later, Dean rounded the corner, eyes narrowed, Sam on his heels. There was a silver hip flask in his hand. “What was that noise?” Dean's eyes flicked down her body, taking in the shirt and her naked legs.

She bit her lip, reaching for the flask and unscrewing the top. “I knocked over a chair.” She took a swallow of the holy water and handed the flask back to Sam. “You scared me, that's all.”

Dean was still watching her intently. “Why are you...”

“What's taking you so long, sweetheart?” Crowley's voice came down the hallway, and Judith covered her eyes with her hand as Dean nearly sprinted past her and towards his room.

“God damn it.”

Sam couldn't hold back his smirk. “Booty call?”

Judith glared at him before turning on her heel and following Dean. “Shut up.”

Dean stood in the doorway to his room, hackles raised, staring at Crowley who was still lounging in his bed, arms crossed beneath his head and the smuggest smile Judith had ever seen on his face. At least he had pulled up the sheets instead of gracing them all with his naked glory. “Hello, squirrel. You're back early.”

Judith moved in front of Dean, putting a hand on his chest. “Let me deal with this, Dean. Please.”

He looked down at her, his mouth hard. “Seriously? There's like 20 bedrooms down here and you just _had_ to use mine?”

Sam hovered in the hallway, still smiling. Judith wanted to punch him. Instead she pulled Dean into the room and made shooing motions at Sam before closing the door in his face. Dean was glaring daggers at Crowley who was smiling entirely too self-satisfied. She sighed and rubbed her face. “Dean, I'm sorry. I wasn't thinking. You're right, we should have gone somewhere else.”

“Stop apologising, love. He'll get over it.” Crowley had sat up, the sheets pooling in his lap. Dean's jaw worked.

“You know what? Fuck you.”

Crowley laughed. “Oh, believe me, I've tried.”

Dean groaned and turned away, rubbing his eyes. Judith frowned at the demon. “Could you stop that for five minutes? Just once?”

“I could, but where's the fun in that?” He smiled lop-sidedly.

She picked up his trousers and threw them in his lap. “Well, you're the one who wanted to ask Dean something.”

He rolled his eyes. “Oh please. I wasn't serious, sweetheart.” He swung his legs out of bed and pulled on his trousers, and Judith saw Dean watching from the corner of his eye, the tips of his ears reddening. She crossed her arms in front of her chest.

“You were 20 minutes ago.”

Dean took a deep breath. “Do I want to know what you're talking about?”

She turned to him, pushed her hair behind her ear. “He wanted to ask you if he could stay here for a bit. A vacation of sorts.” Dean stared at her for a long moment, and she bit her lip. “I thought… Maybe we could… Talk about this. About us.” She reached for his hand and he let her take it. Crowley came up behind her, winding his arms around her waist and watching Dean curiously.

“I… I'd have to talk to Sam.”

Judith smiled and tugged him closer, her other hand coming up to cup his cheek, and he found himself leaning down to meet her for a kiss. Judith sighed happily, her hands moving to his chest to grab a hold of his jacket, and Dean could feel Crowley's hands moving over her stomach, his fingers grazing along Dean's hips. He drew in a sharp breath and broke the kiss, moving back a fraction. Crowley's head was bent to her neck, and he found the demon still watching him even as he sucked a bruise into her skin.

She looked up at him, face flushed and eyes bright, and Dean felt a tightness in his chest. He reached up and ran his fingers over her cheek, and she smiled as she turned to kiss them.

Dean cleared his throat and stepped back, taking her hands and carefully detaching them from his jacket. Judith cocked her head, Crowley resting his head on her shoulder. “I'll, uh, go talk to Sam.”

She smirked as he turned away, flushed and adjusting himself not very subtly. “We'll be out in a moment.” He half-smiled and left the room, closing the door behind him.

Crowley chuckled against her neck. “That boy has the most adorably confused expression.”

Judith squirmed out of his embrace and started unbuttoning her shirt. “Why do you always have to be so mean to him?”

He laughed as he turned her around and pulled the shirt off her shoulders. “Hello, have you met me? King of Hell?” 

She rolled her eyes. “Try and tone it down just a little, please. For my sake.” Crowley just smiled and pressed a kiss to her temple.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They found Dean in the kitchen making coffee and cursing the French press under his breath, Sam nowhere in sight. Judith opened a cupboard and got out mugs as Crowley sat at the table.

“Where's Sam?”

“Taking a shower.” Dean fiddled with the coffee jar, obviously nervous, and Judith took his hand in hers.

“You're worried.”

Crowley chuckled. “You've been spending too much time with these boys, love. You've picked up their talent for stating the obvious.” She threw the dish towel at him with a smile.

Dean poured the coffee with a frown, his unease rolling off of him in waves. Judith stood behind him and wrapped her arms around him tightly. “It'll be okay.”

Sam walked in then, towelling his hair and lured by the smell of coffee. He took the mug from Judith with a smug smile, leaning against the counter. “Thanks.”

She wrapped her hands around her own mug, frowning at her coffee. “Why are you back already anyway?”

Sam took a sip. “Turned out to be a simple salt and burn after all. Sometimes you don't see the forest for the trees, I suppose.”

Judith's eyes flicked from Dean to Crowley, and the demon unsubtly cleared his throat with a smirk. Dean rubbed a hand over his face again. 

Sam cocked an eyebrow. “What's going on?”

She blushed slightly. “We, um… We wanted to ask you something.” She bit her lip, looking at Dean imploringly.

Sam snorted. “Guys, I'm not joining in.”

Crowley actually _cackled_ at that, and Dean blanched. “Dude, ew! No, it's… He wants to stay here.”

Sam's eyebrows rose, and he set his mug down on the counter. “Crowley. Stay here.” Dean nodded awkwardly. “Why?”

The demon leaned back in his chair with a smile. “Let's just say there's some things your brother and I need to work through.” Judith walked to stand beside him, and he wrapped an arm around her, squeezing her hip.

Sam frowned. “Dean, can I talk to you for a second?”

Crowley drew Judith into his lap. “Keeping secrets, moose?” 

Sam didn't grace him with an answer as he swept out of the room, Dean on his heels. Crowley's eyes crinkled with amusement, and Judith punched his arm. “You're horrible.”

He nuzzled her ear. “Why, thank you, darling.”

Sam led Dean into the library wearing his best bitch face. “Please tell me you're not serious about this.”

Dean rubbed his neck. “I… I don't know.”

“Dean, if it were just her, I'd be fine with it. I actually like her. But it's her plus one, and that plus one just happens to be the person who tried to kill us over and over again.” His voice rose. “He has killed people we cared about! You can't really be thinking about letting him stay here!”

“I told you, I don't know, Sam! I don't _know_ what to do!” He pressed his lips together in a thin line, not looking at his brother. “She's... She's not just a friend, Sammy. Not just a fuckbuddy.”

Sam narrowed his eyes. "What is she then?"

"I don't know. But I... I think I may be falling for her."

Sam threw his hands into the air and turned away with a huff. “Oh, isn't that fucking perfect. She's Crowley's little plaything, and even if we ignore all the implications of _that_ , she just has to shake her ass at you for you to lose your head?”

Dean snarled and grabbed Sam's shirt, pushing him against a book case. “You're one to talk! Who fell for that bitch Ruby? And you _knew_ what she was!”

Sam pushed him away, his teeth bared and his face twisted in anger. “Don't you _dare_ throw that in my face. That was different and you know it.”

“How was it different, Sam? Huh?”

Sam straightened, mouth tight. “I was alone, Dean! Lonely and… And lost.”

Dean narrowed his eyes at him. “Oh, boo hoo. Guess what, Sammy, maybe _I'm_ lonely, too! Do you think I'm _happy_ with this life? With cheap one-night stands and cheaper booze? This could be my chance at _maybe_ being happy for once! Even if it involves Crowley, she makes me happy! Makes me feel something _good_ while we're waiting for the next catastrophe to hit us!” He turned away, running a hand over his face. “I'm tired, Sam.”

Sam stared at him, stunned. “Dean, I...” His eyes flicked to Dean's left, widening slightly. Dean turned around, and there was Judith, eyes wide and a hand pressed to her mouth.

“I… heard shouting.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “Screw this.” He walked out, taking her hand in his as he passed, and pulled her with him back to the kitchen. Crowley still sat in the chair they had left him in, eyes narrowed slightly in interest. Dean stopped in front of him, pointedly ignoring Sam who had followed them. “You have safe houses up here, don't you?”

Crowley nodded once, lacing his fingers together over his stomach. “Yes. Why?”

“We're leaving.”

Sam stepped forward. “Dean, listen...”

“I'm done listening.”

Judith's eyes flicked from one man to the other. Biting her lip, she withdrew her hand from Dean and took a step back. A small smile had spread on Crowley's face as he cocked his head to the side. “Are you sure?”

Dean's jaw was tight, his eyes hard. “Absolutely.”

Sam stepped forward, fear now evident on his face. “Dean, don't.”

Crowley's smile grew wider. “Well then.” He raised his hand, snapped his fingers, and they were gone.

Sam was almost certain he heard the crunch of bone when he punched the wall.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics: "Maker of My Sorrow" by Eliza Rickman


	9. Tethered to the Dark

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys,  
> I'll be taking a break from this for a little while as the next chapter has been fighting me tooth and nails for *weeks* now and I'm not getting anywhere with it. Rest assured, I will finish this if it kills me! In the meantime, I'll try and work on my original novel some more, maybe that'll shake things up enough to get me back on track with these three.   
> Thanks to everyone who reads, left kudos etc. ❤

**9.  
Down on the banks, the river's wild  
Come feel the rush, the undertow of my desire **

When Judith blinked, she found herself on a stone terrace. The air was cold and wet, making her shiver and wrap her arms around herself. Dean stood next to her, shoulders hunched against the chill, his face still hard and angry. Crowley leaned against the low wall bordering the terrace, watching them.

Judith shivered again, more violently now. “W-where are we?” The sun was lower in the sky, the early afternoon light throwing flickering shadows on the ground through wind-whipped clouds.

Crowley turned, looking out at the rolling hills that surrounded the house. “Home, sweet home. Scotland. Not too far from where I used to live, actually.” He turned back to them. “Mi casa es su casa, darling.” He motioned at the house, small and old and made of rough stones. Judith had never seen anything quite as beautiful, but that was probably the cold speaking.

Dean led the way, opening the door that swung inward with a groan of old hinges. She followed on his heels, Crowley bringing up the rear. He closed the door behind himself, leaning against it as he watched them. Dean was pacing, his face stormy with anger and pain, and Judith stood with her arms still wrapped around herself, looking lost. Dean ran a hand through his hair, mouth a hard line, before grabbing a vase off a table and hurling it at the wall. It exploded, shards everywhere, and Judith screamed, taking a step back. 

Crowley cocked his head to the side. “Are you quite done?”

Dean snarled. “ _Fuck you_. This is all your fault anyway.”

The demon laughed as he shrugged out of his jacket. He snapped his fingers, and a fire blazed to life in the hearth. “Oh please, squirrel. We're all adults. No one forced you into any of this.” He walked over to Judith and pulled her into his arms. “It's not my fault that you Winchester boys have such a penchant for unnecessary drama.” He pressed a kiss to the top of her head. “Be right back, love.”

He left through a door next to the fireplace, and Judith swallowed thickly. Dean sat heavily on the old couch, his head in his hands, and she moved slowly to sit next to him. “Dean, I...”

He cut her off, reaching for her and pulling her into a bone-crushing hug. She let him, nose buried in his neck and just breathing him in as he tried to regain his composure. It took him a long time to loosen his hold on her, and when he did, she saw the tears running down his face.

“Oh Dean, I'm so, so sorry.” She reached up to wipe the tears away. “I never meant for this to happen, to come between you and Sam.”

He laughed harshly. “Not your fault. He can be… difficult.” He leaned down, resting his forehead against hers, and that was how Crowley found them, still wrapped in each other's arms.

“My, isn't this touching.” He was carrying a bottle and three glasses, his eyes narrowed slightly as he watched them. He set the glasses down on the table in front of the couch and poured them each a generous amount. “Bottoms up, my dears.” Dean downed his in one gulp and held the glass out for more. Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “You just poured 300 dollars worth of whisky down your throat.” Judith laughed, and Dean stared at the bottle in shock. But he didn't put the glass down, and Crowley poured him another with a smirk.

Judith took a sip and made a face. “Ugh, this is horrible.” She took another and shivered before setting the glass down on the table again. Crowley sat down next to her, winding an arm around her waist and pulling her against him. 

For a long moment, there was nothing except the crackling of the fire as they sat, each lost in thought. Finally, Dean set his glass down on the table and turned to face Crowley. “Why did you want to stay at the bunker?”

The demon watched him over his glass, head cocked to the side. He smiled slowly. “As Judith said – we need to talk. It is blatantly obvious that what's happening between you two is much more than just friends with benefits.” Dean looked away at that, and Judith bit her lower lip, blushing. Crowley pulled her closer, kissing her temple. “The question is, what do you _want_ , Dean?”

Dean looked surprised. “I thought you were calling the shots in this.”

The demon laughed. “You haven't been paying attention then.” He kissed Judith's temple again. “She's the one you want to be talking to, squirrel.” Dean and Judith just stared at each other, and a slight flush crept into his cheeks now as well. Crowley scoffed. “Like a bunch of seventh graders.” He reached over and took Dean's hand, ignoring how he tried to pull back, and placed his hand on Judith's. “Anyone with two brain cells to rub together can see you're falling head over heels for her. And it's scaring you shitless.” He squeezed Dean's hand before letting go.”How about you actually _talk_ to her?”

Judith snorted a laugh and elbowed him in the chest playfully. “Look at the relationship expert.”

Dean actually smiled at that, his grip on her hand tightening slightly. He took a deep breath as he met her eyes. “I'm sorry, Judith. I shouldn't… God, I'm crap at this.”

Judith smiled and moved out of Crowley's embrace, sliding into Dean's lap and cupping his cheeks. “Is it true?”

He forced himself to look at her, even though years of taking his feelings and shoving them into a box to put on the highest shelf where they'd be out of sight were trying to make him get up and leave. Swallowing thickly, he nodded, “Yeah. I think… Maybe this…,” he gestured at the space between him and Crowley, then at her, “I think this could actually work. If you want me.” His gaze flicked from her to Crowley and back.

The demon smiled softly. “Hasn't she made it abundantly clear that she wants you, you stupid boy?” He moved closer, until he could wrap an arm around each of them, placing his hands on the backs of their necks and pulling them towards him, until they were all sharing breath. “Who'd have thought.”

Dean's eyes had slid closed, and he realised he was enjoying this despite himself – Judith in his lap was great, obviously, but he would never have thought he could even tolerate the demon so close to him. Now he actually found the hand at the back of his neck pleasant. Slightly rough, much firmer than a woman's hand. It was strangely grounding. “Thought what?”

Crowley chuckled. “The best hunter alive and the King of Hell sharing a woman.”

Judith giggled, and Dean also had to laugh. “You're right. It's bizarre.”

They stayed like that a while longer, until Crowley's phone sprang to life, _Baby Got Back_ breaking the silence, and he picked up with a smirk. “Castiel.” Dean and Judith exchanged a look, and Crowley stood up. “No, sorry, can't do that. I think Dean made it very clear that he wants to be here right now, not with Sam.” He listened, then gave a long-suffering sigh. “Ask him yourself if you must.” And he held the phone out for Dean to take.

Dean took it gingerly. “Hey, Cas.”

“Dean.” The angel's gravelly voice sounded strangely tinny over the phone. “Tell me where you are.”

Dean sighed, rubbing a hand over his face. “I can't, Cas. There's… stuff we need to work out here.”

“Sam is worried about you. As am I. This is unlike you.”

Crowley was watching him, arms crossed in front of his chest, a challenge in his eyes, and Dean swallowed heavily. “I'll call Sam. When I'm ready. I'm sorry, Cas.”

“Dean, don't-”

He disconnected, putting the phone down on the table with a deep sigh. Judith bit her lip as she slid out of his lap to sit beside him. “Could he find you on his own?”

Crowley shook his head. “Feathers burned an Enochian sigil onto our dear boy's ribs years ago. No angel can find him.”

Dean stared at his shoes. “He got his grace back.”

The demon's eyebrows shot up. “Really? Goes to show what my lackeys are good for. No one thought to tell me.”

“Metatron caved. I think they made a deal, make him a bit more comfortable if he spilled the beans.”

“So… what does that mean?” Judith scooted closer to Dean, putting a hand on his arm.

“It means that I can find _you_.”

Judith screamed in surprise, whereas Dean and Crowley just rolled their eyes. Dean sighed, running a hand through his hair. “Cas, I asked you to stay away.”

“And you expect me to simply hand you over to Crowley?”

“Oh please, feathers. He's a big boy, he doesn't need you holding his hand.” He smirked. “Although, there's an image...”

Castiel fixed cold eyes on him. “Be quiet.” Crowley just smirked at him in response, and Castiel turned back to Dean. “Will you come back with me?”

Judith's fingers twitched on his arm, and Dean moved to cover her hand with his. “Not right now, Cas, no.”

Castiel cocked his head to the side, studying their entwined hands before looking up at Dean again. “Could we talk privately?”

Dean sighed. “You're not gonna leave me alone unless we do, so let's get this over with.” He squeezed Judith's hand again as he got up, shooting a glance at Crowley as he walked past.

Castiel led the way, opening the door and walking out onto the stone terrace. The wind had picked up and was whipping his coat against his legs but he didn't seem to notice. He turned back to Dean with a frown. Dean stood by the door, hands in his pockets and shoulders hunched against the wind. Castiel cocked his head. “What is happening to you, Dean?”

Dean shrugged. “I dunno. I think… I want to give this a shot.”

“This?”

“This!” He gestured at the house. “Being in a relationship!” He kicked a stone across the terrace, his voice almost lost in the noise of the wind. “Love.”

Castiel's frown deepened. “How long have you known this woman?”

Dean shrugged again. “Couple of weeks. Why?”

“Weeks, Dean. And you are talking about _love_?”

“What do you know about love? Huh?”

The angel looked almost sad. “I know that you are unhappy. Maybe you are… 'grasping at straws'.”

Dean shrugged again. “Maybe I am. But what if it turns out that this is it? You know me, Cas. You raised me up. You saw my soul.” He looked like a little boy all of a sudden, and Castiel took a step forward. “You know how much I hate… being me. This life, it has brought me nothing but pain and misery. Let me try and find something good.” He kicked at another loose stone before looking up at Castiel. “If it doesn't work out, at least none of us will be surprised.”

Castiel watched him a moment longer. Then he nodded. “I will let Sam know that you are safe for now. If you need us, do not hesitate.” He stepped closer and put his hand on Dean's shoulder. “I do wish you luck. You will need it.” And with a flutter of wings, he was gone.

Dean stood outside a moment longer, watching the clouds race across the sky. Then, with a deep breath, he turned and opened the door.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Title and lyrics: "Tethered to the Dark" by Anya Marina


	10. Save My Soul

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm actually still alive, guys!  
> This one has been an absolute bastard to write and I'm still struggling a lot with it but I want to release this one into the wild now. Enjoy!  
> A million thanks to all the people hanging in there and bearing with me. Love you!

**10.  
Oh, let me know  
Where can I go to save my soul?**

Crowley stood by the fireplace, tumbler in his hand, watching as Dean stepped back into the house. Judith jumped to her feet, lower lip between her teeth.

The demon smiled slyly. “Got his permission, then?”

Dean rolled his eyes. “Get stuffed.”

“Sorry, darling.” He leered at him. “I don’t bottom. Although I suppose I could make an exception for a pretty face like yours.”

Dean dropped down on the couch with a groan, giving Judith a long-suffering look. “Remind me why I’m putting up with him?”

She shrugged with a half-smile. “His sparkling personality, I suppose.” She sat down next to him as Crowley scoffed, drawing her legs up under herself. “So.”

Dean reached for her hand, lacing their fingers together. “So.”

“Does that mean you’re staying?”

He smiled slowly. “Yeah. I guess it does.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The house, it turned out, consisted of the sitting room, a kitchen, bath, and one large bedroom. Dean lost no time raiding the cupboards, surprised at how well-stocked they were. Crowley just shrugged at his quizzical look.

“I never know who I might have to stash here. Mostly I’d rather they _not_ starve.”

Judith let Dean talk her into eating the sandwich he made for her, even though the adrenalin still coursing through her from the eventful morning made her queasy. Crowley just watched in silence until Dean rounded on him with a frustrated, “ _What_?”

The demon smiled softly. “You surprise me. I haven’t had many chances to see who you are outside of hunting.” He waved at Judith's sandwich. “Although it probably shouldn’t surprise me that you’re quite adept at making those.”

Dean plopped down on the chair opposite Judith, the tips of his ears reddening. “Yeah, well. I like to eat. Is that a crime?”

“Not at all, darling. Not at all.” He winked at Dean before walking into the sitting room, leaving them to their breakfast slash lunch.

Dean huffed at his sandwich. “Son of a...” He looked up, finding Judith smiling at him, her chin propped up on her hand. “What?”

She half-shrugged. “Nothing. Just… You two are kind of adorable. Always squabbling. It’s very entertaining.”

“ _Squabbling_? What are we, five?”

She just raised her eyebrows at him before picking up her sandwich and biting into it with a smile.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crowley was waiting for them on the couch, legs crossed and the ever-present tumbler of whisky in his hand, and Judith sat beside him, letting him pull her into an embrace. Dean stood, thumbs hooked into the belt loops of his jeans, slightly awkward. Crowley smiled lop-sidedly. “Sit down, we’re not going to bite.” His smile widened. “Not unless you ask nicely.”

Dean rolled his eyes but sat down, and Judith reached for his hand. She smiled softly. “This is probably going to sound stupid but… thank you, Dean.” He looked surprised, and she squeezed his hand. “For giving us a chance.” Crowley pulled her against him and pressed a kiss to her neck, and Judith leaned into him without letting go of Dean’s hand.

“There’s something I want you to understand. Whatever role you’re going to play in this is up to Judith. I already told you, I’ll do whatever it takes to make her happy.” 

Dean was surprised by the sincerity in Crowley's voice, the earnestness on his face, and he nodded. “I understand.”

Judith squeezed his hand again, and Crowley smirked against her neck. “Will wonders _never_ cease.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judith stood by the window, looking out at the wind-swept hills and the setting sun when Crowley appeared behind her. He had been down to hell to inform his right-hand-man of his ‘vacation’, seeing to it that things would continue to run smoothly, or at least as smoothly as they ever did. Dean was sprawling on the couch, arm thrown over his eyes. Crowley watched him a moment before he stepped up behind Judith, winding his arms around her as he leaned down and gently kissed her neck. She sighed and leaned into him, her eyes slipping closed. His voice was low when he spoke.

“Would you do something for me, love?”

She nodded. “You know you don’t have to ask.”

She could hear the smile in his voice. “I want to see you suck his pretty cock.” She stiffened in his arms, and he kissed that soft spot behind her ear again that made her melt into his touch. “Have you done that for him?”

She shook her head as the colour rose in her cheeks. “No, he… It didn’t occur to either of us, I suppose.”

Crowley chuckled. “Shame.” He kissed her neck again. “What do you say, pet?”

She nodded slowly. “If he wants me to.”

He licked a stripe up her neck, making her shiver. “Oh, believe me, he’ll want you to.”

“You two realise I’m awake, right?” They turned to find Dean watching them from his spot on the couch with hooded eyes, arms now crossed over his chest.

Crowley gave him a sly smile. “Did you think I didn’t know?”

Judith elbowed him in the chest. “You’re insufferable.”

He laughed and pulled her closer, kissing her neck again. “And you know you love it.” He released her and gently pushed her towards Dean with a smile.

Dean sat up, watching Judith with slight apprehension. “You don’t have to if you don’t want to, you know that, right?”

Judith laughed. “Dean, I’m not a child. Do you think I’d let him talk me into something I didn’t want to do?”

“What are you trying to talk her out of it for, squirrel? I thought you’d be pulling at the reins at the prospect.” Crowley sank down in an armchair, smirking and propping his head up on one hand. “She’s really quite adept at it, you know.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face, groaning. “Do me a favour? Shut up.”

“He’s right, Crowley, do shut up. You’re distracting him.”

The demon watched as Judith sank to her knees, her hands gliding over Dean’s thighs before she reached for the button of his jeans. Dean was staring at her, heat in his eyes, and Crowley smirked when his fingers twitched where they rested on the couch. “Such restraint, squirrel. She’s not going to break if you touch her, you know?” Judith turned to look at him with a frown, and he raised his hands with a smirk. “Alright, my lips are sealed. For now.”

Judith rolled her eyes at him before turning back to Dean. His cheeks were flushed, more from embarrassment than arousal, and she grabbed the front of his shirt and pulled him down. “Ignore him. Just look at me.” She kissed him then, and Dean visibly relaxed, his hand moving into her hair as he deepened the kiss, and Judith hummed against his lips. Her free hand moved between his legs, grabbing him through his jeans, and he made a low sound of approval. Judith smiled into the kiss before moving back.

Dean traced her lower lip with his thumb as she worked his jeans open. “I’ve been meaning to ask you for this, you know?” She smiled softly, and he cocked a grin. “Guess I was too preoccupied with other parts of you.”

“I’m not complaining.” She turned her head and sucked his thumb into her mouth, and Dean groaned. Judith hummed softly, Dean’s cock twitching under her fingertips, and she let go of his thumb as she took a hold of the waistband of his jeans. “Up, please.”

Dean complied, pushing himself off the couch so she could pull down his jeans, his cock jutting up hard and in need of attention now. He was amazed at himself. The idea that she could do this for him really had never occurred to him. They had some catching up to do, then.

Judith was kneeling between his bare legs now, her hands moving over his thighs again, and Dean leaned forward, kissing her again. She reached her goal then, her hands closing around his cock, and he groaned. “Fuck, Judith...”

She smirked, batting her eyelashes as she leaned down. “Not right now.” And then she opened her mouth, and Dean’s head fell back.

Crowley watched, silently for once, how Dean fell apart beneath her attentions, knowing exactly what Judith was doing to him. Crowley wasn’t blind, he had always known just how attractive Dean was, but seeing him wearing his, well, sex face for lack of a better word… That was a whole new level.

Judith looked up at Dean, meeting his gaze as she twirled her tongue around the head of his cock before she opened her mouth further, relaxing her throat, and swallowed him down. Dean’s eyes widened almost comically, the sound he made lighting a fire in her belly. “God, that’s...” He looked over at Crowley, his voice trembling. “Did you know she can do that?”

The demon smirked as Judith moved back, letting the tip of Dean’s cock rest on her lower lip. “I taught her. She was a _very_ quick study.”

Judith rolled her eyes with a smile. “If you want to call ‘shoving your cock down my throat’ teaching.” She wrapped her hand around Dean, pumping. “More?”

Dean barked a laugh. “You need to ask?”

She smirked, pumping harder. “Courtesy is dead.” She took him back into her mouth with a wink, alternating between slow licks at the head, swirling her tongue around it, and taking him down to the hilt, and Dean was a panting mess in a matter of minutes.

Crowley uncrossed his legs and leaned forward, resting his elbows on his knees as he clasped his hands in front of himself. “Don’t let him come.” Dean groaned, and Crowley smiled. “Do you want to fuck him, love?” She nodded, eyes wide and dark with lust. 

Dean groaned again. “Shit, give me a minute then.” Judith released him, licking her lips, and he buried a hand in her hair, pulling her up to him to kiss her. They were both breathing hard when they parted, and Crowley waved a hand in the direction of the bedroom.

“Shall we take this somewhere more comfortable?”

“We shall.” Judith disentangled herself from Dean’s hold, getting to her feet and walking over to Crowley who rose from his chair, winding her arms around his neck and pulling him down to kiss her. He hummed his approval, his hand moving down her back to grab a hold of her arse. She moaned against him before moving back and turning to look at Dean, holding out her hand to him.

Dean kicked off his shoes and struggled out of his jeans before he got up, feeling slightly foolish half naked but way too turned out to care much. He walked up to them and wrapped his arm around her waist, sandwiching her between them. “This is weird.”

“You have some unlearning to do, my friend.” Crowley cocked his head to the side, his tongue peeking out between his lips. “Sharing isn’t weird.” He smiled. “Besides, I thought weird was right up your alley.”

Judith laughed, reaching down and wrapping her hand around Dean’s cock. “Enough with the talking, boys.”

Dean groaned, resting his chin on her head. “Sugar, you might want to stop doing that.”

She tugged gently. “Come along then.”

Together they walk into the bedroom, Dean and Judith shedding their clothes along the way, both Crowley and Dean pulling her into their arms in turn to kiss her. Finally, they reached the bed, and Judith pushed him so he fell backwards onto it. She hovered above him, gloriously naked, and Dean reached up, taking her by the waist and pulled her into his lap. She moaned, rubbing herself against his cock, and his grip tightened. 

Crowley stood to the side, shrugging off his jacket. “I don’t think I’ll ever tire of watching you.”

Judith laughed, lifting herself up on her knees. “Good, because I’ll never tire of doing this.” With that she positioned herself and sank down on Dean’s cock, her head thrown back.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "Save My Soul" by Big Bad Voodoo Daddy


	11. Shape Of You

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello, lovely people! I might just be getting back into the swing of things here, and am very tentatively planning an update once a fortnight. Fingers crossed that it actually works.  
> Anyway, more smut, and feelings. Ew!

**11.  
** And last night you were in my room  
And now my bedsheets smell like you  
Every day discovering something brand new  


Dean groaned, his hips jerking upwards, nearly bucking Judith off of him. Her moan turned into a laugh. “Easy now. Kind of defeats the purpose if you throw me off right away.” She swivelled her hips, her hands gliding over his chest. “Need to get my money’s worth first.”

He let his hands drop to her thighs as she moved atop him, her eyes closing as the colour rose in her cheeks and sweat started to bead on her skin. She was a vision, her breasts bouncing with her movements, and Dean slid a hand between her legs, brushing the pad of his thumb over her clitoris. Judith groaned, clenching around him, and he bit his lip.

“Dean, I’ll...” Judith moved faster, her nose scrunched up in concentration as she chased her orgasm, and he increased the pressure until her nails dug into his chest and her cunt gripped him like a vice, and she screamed with the strength of it.

She slowed as she came down from her orgasm, fluttering around him, gasping softly, and Dean moved a hand to the back of her neck, pulling her down and kissing her. She moaned into his mouth, her fingers twitching on his chest.

The mattress dipped next to him and they broke the kiss to look. Crowley had sat down, naked now, and Dean quickly looked away again. Judith laughed softly, kissing his jaw. “Crowley, I think you’re scaring him a little.”

The demon smirked as he slid a hand into her hair. “No need to be scared, squirrel. I’m not interested in you.” He moved his hand, over her shoulder and down her back, slapping her arse. She squeaked, clenching around Dean again. “Not right now anyway.” He leaned over, pressing a kiss to the back of her neck.

Dean ignored him completely, the tips of his ears slightly pink. Instead, he reached up and gently pinched one of her nipples, making her gasp. “Not listening to you.”

Crowley smiled wickedly at him, leaning towards Judith again and whispering something into her ear. She blushed, staring at him with wide eyes before nodding slowly. Dean cocked his head. “What’s going on?”

“Oh, nothing.” Crowley smirked at him, _thoroughly_ unconvincing, before he leaned forward to kiss Judith. She melted into his touch, fluttering around Dean’s cock, and he groaned, head thrown back. The demon moved back, threading his fingers through Dean’s hair, smiling when he leaned into the touch. “We have a little surprise for you, that’s all.”

Dean narrowed his eyes suspiciously. “No funny business.”

Judith leaned down, capturing his lips. She was smiling when she drew back. “Trust us. You’ll like it.” Crowley was moving behind her, his hands stroking along her back, and she moved against Dean with a moan, clenching around him. “Oooh, Crowley...”

His left hand moved to her shoulder, along her jaw and to her mouth. “Open up, darling.” Her lips parted for him and he slid two of his fingers inside. Dean stared, mesmerised, as her mouth closed around Crowley's fingers and she sucked on them, her tongue peeking out between her lower lip and his fingers, and Dean knew exactly what that would feel like on his cock. “Lovely, darling.” Crowley pulled them free, pressing a kiss to her shoulder before moving back. Dean couldn’t see what he was doing with his hands, but then Judith tensed above him, her cunt clenching around him, and he _felt_ what Crowley was doing.

“ _Holy_...” He stared up at Judith, his hands flying to her waist to hold her steady. Her mouth fell open as Crowley slowly worked his fingers into her ass, and she moved back against the intrusion, driving Dean’s cock deeper into herself in the process. “Fuck, that’s...” His voice broke when Crowley’s fingertips moved over his cock _through Judith_. It was unlike anything he had ever felt.

The demon was watching him carefully, gauging his reaction, his free hand resting on Judith's arse. “How are you doing, love?” She rocked back with a moan, and he smirked, scissoring his fingers slowly. She mewled softly, and Dean’s fingers dug into her skin as he tried to stop himself from just hammering up into her.

Judith turned her head to look back at Crowley over her shoulder, eyes glazed over with lust, her cheeks flushed. “Now. Do it now, please.”

His smile turned dark and dangerous, and he slowly pulled his fingers free before he moved into position behind her, straddling Dean’s legs in the process. “Your wish is my command.”

Stars exploded behind Judith’s eyelids as he slid into her, ever so slowly to give her time to adjust, and Dean panted beneath her, his fingers twitching where he held onto her. She whimpered, and when Crowley was at long last buried inside of her, she finally released the breath she had been holding.

“ _Fuck_!” Dean gasped, his fingers digging into Judith's hips. “That feels… really weird.”

She was trembling between them, hands fisted in the sheets on either side of Dean's shoulders, eyes squeezed shut. “You think it feels weird _for you_?” Her voice was shaking, and Dean had to think of something else _entirely_ as she spasmed around him.

Crowley chuckled, stroking her back soothingly. “Tell me if it's too much, love.” And he started to move.

It was like electricity ran through Dean from the soles of his feet upwards. He had had threesomes before but never with another guy. This was… something else. He could only imagine what it felt like for Judith. She had leaned down, resting her head on his chest, her breath hot on his skin. She was still trembling, and the noises she was making… _God_. He wouldn't last long at this rate.

He swallowed heavily, concentrating on breathing as he ran his hands up her sides, taking hold of her shoulders to keep her steady. She looked down at him, eyes wide and mouth open in a perfect O, and he leaned up to kiss her. She whimpered against his lips, and then he felt Crowley's fingers ghosting over his where he was holding onto her shoulder.

“Are you going to make me do all the work, boy?” 

Dean could hear the smile in the demon's voice, and he rolled his eyes. Judith laughed softly, and he kissed her again before moving his hips experimentally. Judith's laugh turned into a deep moan, and she clenched around him, nearly making him go cross-eyed. “ _Fuck_ me...”

“We can do that later if you like.” 

Crowley's voice was low and suggestive, and Dean bit his lip until he tasted blood to distract himself from the image that popped into his head. He scowled at the demon. “Can’t you be serious for once in your life?”

“Oh, believe me, I am very serious, my dear.” Crowley's eyes were almost black with arousal, and Dean licked his lips.

“Not interested.” His voice was much too rough to sound natural and unaffected.

The demon cocked an eyebrow. “I think the lady doth protest too much.” His voice dropped even lower. “Do you like the idea, Dean? Me bending you over like this,” he stroked a hand over Judith's back, making her shiver and moan, “and fucking you until you can’t see straight?”

Dean squeezed his eyes shut, unable to withstand the demon’s heated gaze any longer. Judith was trembling in his arms, clenching around him, and Crowley picked up the pace, pushing her against Dean more forcefully, turning her moans into gasps as she dug her nails into his arms.

“Oh, Crowley, I’ll...” She threw back her head, moving back to meet their thrusts, her mouth falling open. “Oh god, I can’t...”

Dean groaned, his grip on her hips bruising as he tried to steady her against Crowley's increasingly vicious thrusts, the tension in his belly mounting. Crowley’s hand covered his where he held onto Judith, and the contact was like lightning on his skin. His hips jerked upwards, driving him deeper into her, and she buried her face against his neck, screaming, as her orgasm swept over her.

“Yes, love, that’s it. Come for us.” Crowley's movements were becoming increasingly erratic, and Dean looked up at him, meeting his eyes over Judith's shoulder. The demon narrowed his eyes, tongue snaking out between his lips. Judith was still quivering between them, the last aftershocks of her orgasm and Crowley’s intense look almost enough to send Dean over the edge. He knew it was over when Crowley opened his mouth, voice low and dark. “Let me see you, darling. Show me what you look like coming in her pretty cunt.”

The floor fell away beneath him, or so it seemed, when his orgasm crashed through him, and he pumped up into her, hard and fast. He heard Crowley mutter a curse as he, too, reached his peak, his grip on Dean’s hand tightening where he held onto Judith.

There was silence, except for Judith’s small whimpers of over-stimulation, and after a moment Crowley pulled out of her, winding his arms around her and pulling her off Dean and onto the mattress between them. He curled around her back, arm thrown over her waist and his hand resting on Dean’s stomach, her head pillowed on Dean’s chest as she cuddled into his side, and Dean stared at the ceiling, still riding his high.

“Well.” Crowley chuckled breathlessly, and Dean snorted a laugh.

“I’ll second that.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Judith woke up much later that night, with Dean pressed against her back, an arm slung over her waist and snoring lightly into her neck, and Crowley fast asleep for once on her right, her head pillowed on his arm. The moon was nearly full, throwing its silver light through the window, and Judith pulled the blanket up higher as she closed her eyes again, listening to the deep breathing of the two men. She smiled softly. This was so much better than anything she could have imagined.

It was perfect.


	12. Bonnie and Clyde

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So much for that fortnight schedule! I have a valid excuse though, having spent the last two weekends at Purgatory Con and Dokomi and being far too busy to write anything of substance. Things should go better now for a while. Thank you all for bearing with me! <3
> 
> I also think people are going waaaay OOC from here on out but whatever. It's my universe. Dance for me, puppets, dance! *evil laughter*

**12.  
So I get dolled up and I'll shine my shoes  
And I'll wear that dress takes away your blues **

Dean woke in the middle of the night, when the sky was still pitch black outside the window. Judith lay next to him, curled up in the crook of his arm and fast asleep, and he just looked at her for a long moment. He was more than used to his life being an unpredictable mess at the best of times, and as much as it hurt to admit it, he had given up hope for anything resembling a normal life or a lover the moment he had said his goodbyes to Lisa and Ben. He still hadn’t forgiven Crowley for that. Probably never would. Having her – and by proxy Crowley – assume that role seemed… too good to be true.

Speaking of Crowley, where had the little bastard run off to?

The door to the living room stood cracked open, and the flickering light from the fireplace spilled across the floor. Dean slid out of bed as quietly as possible and grabbed the comforter that lay folded on a chair in the corner, wrapping it around his waist. His clothes were probably still strewn across the living room, and he really didn’t feel like facing the demon in the nude. He just hoped that Crowley would offer him the same courtesy.

He breathed a silent sigh of relief when he found the other on the couch, mostly clothed, even though his shirt was left unbuttoned. His bare feet were propped up on the coffee table, legs crossed at the ankle, and he sat staring into the fire, a tumbler of that ridiculously expensive whisky balanced on his thigh. He didn’t acknowledge Dean’s presence at all until he sat heavily on the couch next to him.

“So.”

He sounded weary, Dean thought as the demon turned his head to look at him. “So, what?”

A lazy smile, bordering on sultry. “Now that we got that out of our systems, we need to talk.”

“I thought we did that. Before.” He leaned back, letting the blanket pool in his lap as he eyed the tumbler.

“Oh, we did. Now we need to hammer out the finer details.” Crowley smirked. It reminded Dean of a used cars salesman.

“Are we negotiating?”

The smirk widened. “Always.”

Dean groaned, rubbing his eyes. “You really are no Al Pacino.”

The demon chuckled. “You’re absolutely right. I’m _much_ more successful.” He picked up his tumbler and took a sip, moving the alcohol around his mouth for a moment before swallowing. “In any case, this is not something that will work without putting some thought into it.”

Dean snorted a laugh. “When did you become all reasonable?”

“I’ll have you know that I’ve always been _extremely_ reasonable. We just never really had cause to agree on something.” He pulled his feet off the table and set his glass down instead, reached for the bottle and motioned at Dean’s empty glass with it. Dean nodded, and Crowley poured for them, handing him his glass. He leaned back again, putting his feet back on the table. “My point is… We should both consider ourselves bloody _lucky_ , and give it our absolute best to make this work for her.”

Dean studied him for a moment, slightly taken aback. “You being so sincere is actually kind of scary, you know that?”

Crowley flashed him a sly smile. “If only I’d known it takes that little effort to scare the famous Dean Winchester.”

“Is there a point to this?”

“My point is, we need to learn how to share.” He gave Dean a pointed look. “And _you_ need to talk to Moose.”

Dean scoffed. “Why the hell would you of all people worry about my relationship with Sam?”

“Because I know you two, you moron. You can’t live without the other, you’re _incapable_ of it. And we both know Moose is going to stop at nothing to get you back. It would be more than a trifle awkward if he actually succeeded and found us in a… compromising situation, don’t you think?”

“Any situation with you involved is going to be compromising in Sam’s eyes.” He sighed heavily. “God, I _hate_ it when you’re right.”

Crowley barked a laugh. “And I _love_ it when you admit that I’m right.” He held out his glass with a smirk, and Dean rolled his eyes, clinking his own against it. They drank, and Dean let his head fall back against the back of the couch.

“So what now? I talk to Sam and then...”

He almost jumped out of his skin when Crowley touched his thigh, and his eyes flew open to see Crowley looking up at him with a small smile on his lips, on his back with his head in Dean’s lap. “Well, first of all, you’re going to have to calm down a little. I won’t bite.”

“Crowley, I’m not…” Dean knew his ears had to be bright red, and it was all he could do to stop himself from jumping up and away from the demon. “This isn’t… about _us_. There _is_ no us.” And no, his voice absolutely did not tremble.

Crowley’s smile widened, and he continued to look up at Dean in silence, his tongue between his teeth, until he sat up again. “Shame.” He swivelled to the front again, put his feet back on the table. “Assuming your dunderhead of a brother can be made to see reason, we’ll have to come up with new living arrangements, I assume. I can’t ferry Judith back and forth if she stays downstairs and wants to see you.”

“And why not?”

They turned simultaneously to find Judith leaning against the doorway, still naked and her hair falling over her shoulders, smiling softly. Dean felt the flush rising in his cheeks. “How long you been there?”

Her smile turned sly. “Long enough.” She walked over to the couch and sat between them, tugging on Dean’s blanket. “Share? I’m cold.” She pointed at her breasts, her nipples tight little peaks, and smiled coquettishly up at him. Crowley laughed and wound an arm around her waist, pulling her against him and cupping her breast with his free hand.

“Who needs blankets, darling?”

Judith giggled, arching into his touch. “I thought we were having a serious discussion.”

He growled against her neck, making her gasp softly. “Where does it say I can’t fondle you while we’re having that discussion?”

“Jesus, stop that.” Dean unwound the blanket from around himself, judging Crowley sufficiently distracted by Judith that he wouldn’t get a chance to look at him, and spread it over her and himself. “You wanna talk, talk.”

Crowley looked up at him with that annoying smirk, his chin resting on her shoulder. Judith leaned against him more fully, hooking her foot around Dean’s arm and tugging him closer, until her arse was pressed against his thigh. She looked thoughtful. “Do you think Sam could come to accept this?” She bit her lower lip, grasping his hand in hers and pulling it into her lap. Crowley was still touching her, beneath the blanket now, and Dean forced himself to look at her face.

“He can be… stubborn.” Crowley scoffed at that, and Dean had to smile. “But ultimately, it’s not really his decision.” He squeezed her hand. “I… I want this to work.” He gave Crowley a sour look as the demon licked a stripe up her neck, making her shiver between them. “Even if it means I have to put up with _you_.”

“I’m flattered by your generosity.” There was no venom in Crowley's voice though, and Judith laughed softly, her laugh turning into a low moan when he pinched her nipple beneath the blanket, before she pushed his hand away.

“Seriously though. You spoke of living arrangements. Any ideas on that?” She took his hand, lacing their fingers together over her chest.

“What do you think of relocating up here, love?”

“Well, if you’re going to twist my arm like that, I guess I don’t have much of a choice, do I?”

He laughed. “Not that I understand why anybody would want to live in _Kansas_ of all places.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The sun rose bright and early the next morning, the chill that had clung to the hills the previous day evaporating quickly. Dean woke up on his side on the couch, limbs tangled with Judith’s as she slept beside him. Crowley was nowhere to be seen.

Dean untangled himself from Judith’s arms and sat up, rubbing the sleep from his eyes. The blanket had been spread over them both, and he noticed his clothes folded rather neatly on the coffee table. On them was a note. He slid off the couch, landing rather inelegantly on his butt, cursing under his breath.

The note was written on the same heavy-weight paper Crowley had sent to Judith the week before, and Dean snorted a laugh as he pulled on his jeans. Apparently having a threesome with Crowley involved counted as fucking him and had earned Dean the honour of actual letters instead of post-it's. He unfolded the note as he padded on bare feet into the kitchen, his ears going pink as he read.

_“You’re both breath-taking._  
Talk to your brother, darling.  
Got some business to take care of. Back soon.  
C.” 

Unfamiliar warmth spread in Dean’s gut. Compliments from Crowley were still new to him, being more used to a near constant litany of insults and shady innuendos. Most puzzlingly, the demon kept calling him _beautiful_ and _pretty_ , not words Dean was used to applying to himself.

Girl were pretty. Women were beautiful. Men… Men were handsome, or good-looking.

It didn’t take him long to realise where this… prejudice against these terms came from. Dean remembered it vividly. He had been six, almost seven. He had accompanied his father to the grocery store for supplies, Sam having been left in Pastor Jim’s care, and while John had paid, the woman waiting in line behind them had beamed down at Dean, her eyes warm as she ruffled his hair.

“What a pretty little boy you are!” She had turned to the man behind her, smiling brightly. “Would you look at this little darling, Harold? Doesn’t he have the most beautiful eyes?”

Dean could still picture the look that had appeared on John’s face, brows drawing together and lips pursed, a quiet anger, as he stuffed the rest of their groceries into a bag. Dean had smiled up at him happily as John took his hand and led him away, oblivious then to his father’s ire. “Did you hear, daddy? That lady said I’m pretty!”

“Boys aren’t pretty, Dean.” He had looked down at him, frowning. “Pretty is for girls.”

Dean hadn’t understood then, and if he was honest, he didn’t really understand now. “Why?”

“That’s just the way it is, son.” And that had been the full extent of that.

Looking back on it, Dean just added that particular incident to the long list of parenting issues John Winchester had been ill-equipped to handle.

He set the note down on the kitchen counter, bracing himself on it with his arms as he looked out of the window. The weather had settled down, the clouds small and fluffy now, a bright summery day, and Dean pushed himself away from the counter and walked over to the door, throwing it open. The air was still cool but with the promise of stifling heat later in the day, and he walked until the stone beneath his feet gave way to cool grass. That was where Judith found him some time later, hands shoved into the pockets of his jeans, staring out at the hills.

“Hey.”

He half-turned, smiling when he saw she had wrapped herself in his shirt again. “Hey.”

Judith crossed the stones to stand beside him, looking out at the hills as she wrapped an arm around his waist, her hand warm on the skin on his stomach. They stayed like that for a while, silently, until Dean leaned down and kissed the top of her head. “I need to call Sam.”

Judith reached into the pocket of her shirt and pulled out a phone, smiling softly. “Crowley left this for me.” She held it out to him, their fingers brushing against each other when he took it. She hugged him then, her forehead pressed against his chest and her breath hot on his skin. “I’m sure it’ll be alright. Sam loves you. He’ll want you to be happy.”

Dean scoffed. “Yeah, maybe. But there are limits.” He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her closer. “If I was in his shoes… I don’t know. I’d probably tell him he was crazy.”

“I think I’d have to agree. This whole thing… It’s a little crazy.”

He laughed and hooked a finger beneath her chin, tilting her head up. She was smiling, and he leaned down to kiss her, slowly and gently. Her smile widened when they parted, and he kissed the tip of her nose. “I’m starting to think I like this kind of crazy.”

Judith squeezed him again before releasing him. “I’ll go take a shower. Take all the time you need.”

Dean watched her go back into the house, the phone clutched tightly in his hand.


	13. Cigarette

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello!  
> Quick foreword, I kind of feel that Sam and Dean work things out too quickly here but Chuck damn it, I want them all to be happy and for D/J/C to just go at it like bunnies. So that's what they're gonna do! Next chapter, anyway.
> 
> Also fair warning, this is going to become sappy af. There'll be a baby and everything. So if that's not your cup of tea, you can just stop after the next chapter, that could also work as a wrap up. Either way, I hope you're all enjoying this ride! <3

**13.  
** With your head full of lies  
And your heart on ice  
This may be your chance  
So don't think twice  
When love needs a push  
And a push comes to shove  
This may be your chance  
Don't bust it up 

Sam sat in the library, a nearly empty bottle of whisky on the table in front of him, and a look of profound unease on his face. Dean had been gone nearly a day now, and Castiel’s report had done little to alleviate his fears.

He had no idea what to do. They had had their problems over the years, falling outs – although more often than not it had been he, Sam, who had walked away. The thought that Dean would leave him – and _for a girl_ of all things – had never crossed Sam’s mind. Dean had always been so focused on him that Sam had taken it for granted.

Now he could do nothing but wait.

He was half-way to the kitchen when his phone rang, and he nearly dropped the whisky bottle as he sprinted back towards the library, almost falling over a chair in his haste. Breathless, he accepted the call and pressed the phone to his ear. “Dean?”

“Hey, Sam.”

He sank into a chair, relief flooding him. “Are you okay? Where are you?”

“Yeah, I’m fine. We’re in Scotland. One of Crowley's safe houses.” Dean took a deep breath. “You talked to Cas?”

“I did. Dean, are you sure this is a good idea? What if this is a trap?”

Dean was silent for so long Sam was half-afraid he’d hung up. When he finally spoke, his voice trembled slightly. “What if it’s not? I… I think this might actually work, Sammy. I mean, yeah, Crowley's a jerk and I don’t trust him farther than I can throw him, but I… I trust _her_.” He laughed softly. “God help me, I _really_ trust her.”

Sam chuckled despite his misgivings. “Guess the Cupids got you good.”

“Yeah, probably.” He scoffed. “Who’d have thunk, huh?”

Sam was staring at nothing, picking at the whisky label with his free hand. “Dean, I… I won’t make any promises. I can’t let Crowley stay here. I just… can’t.”

“He won’t. Judith’s moving top-side. We talked about it and… That’s probably the best way to handle this. Let everybody get used to… this.”

“Does that mean you’re coming back?” Sam didn’t want to sound so hopeful but damn it, he wanted his brother back. Co-dependency at its finest.

“Yeah, soon. We just need to figure out some details. I’ll let you know. And Sam?”

“What?”

“Thanks. For, you know, trying.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crowley reappeared around noon, carrying a paper bag which he handed to Dean with a smile. “I trust you’ve talked to your brother?”

Dean opened the bag, his face brightening when he discovered the demon had brought him pie. “Yeah. He’s not… _okay_ with it as such but he won’t kick up a fuss, I think.” He set the pie down on the kitchen table and walked to a cupboard, pulling out plates. “So I assume you’ve got everything planned?”

Crowley slid into a chair. “Of course.”

Judith walked in then, back in her own clothes, her hair still slightly damp from her shower. She smiled when she spotted Crowley. “You’re back.”

He pulled her into his lap, nuzzling her ear. “Hmm. And I brought you a gift.” He reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a set of keys, placing them in her hand. “Congratulations on your new home, sweetheart.”

She stared down at the keys in her hand, her mouth hanging open, and Dean sat next to them, equally surprised. “You sure move fast when you set your mind to it.”

Crowley gave him a lopsided smirk. “I didn’t become king by twiddling my thumbs, darling.”

Once Dean had finished his pie, Judith rose from her place in Crowley's lap, winding her arms around Dean’s waist. “Shall we go back?”

Crowley got to his feet and stood behind her, watching Dean curiously, and Dean nodded. “Yeah.” He held his hand out for Crowley, and the demon took it with a slight smile.

“Back to Kansas. Guess that makes me the silver shoes.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They appeared in the bunker's library to find Sam slumped on one of the tables, fast asleep, and Dean couldn’t stop himself, poking his brother in the ribs. Sam jumped, instantly awake, and grabbed Dean’s arm, swinging him around as Dean gave a rather undignified yelp, and immobilised him against the table’s surface.

“Whoa! Stop it, man, it’s me!”

“Dean?” Sam blinked, confused, obviously still more asleep than he had appeared at first glance. “Oh, shit, sorry.” He released Dean, looking sheepish as his brother rubbed his shoulder.

“Well, at least your reflexes are still top notch.” Dean winced.

“I, uh, I wasn’t expecting you so soon.” Sam ran a hand through his hair, still looking rather like a kicked puppy.

Crowley had watched from the corner with a smirk, one arm wrapped around Judith. Now he cleared his throat. “Brought your brother back in one piece, moose. Don’t let it be said that I’m not a man of my word.”

Sam pursed his lips. “You’re not a man at all, Crowley.”

The demon laughed. “Oh, I know _at least_ two people who would whole-heartedly disagree with you on that.” He gave Dean a leer and pulled Judith closer against his side, and Dean’s face reddened.

“Okay, conversation’s over. I’m back, we’ve figured things out, good night, Sam.” With that Dean grasped Judith's hand and, head still alarmingly red, pulled her along back to his room. Crowley followed, smiling smugly and whistling, with his hands in his pockets.

Sam stared after them, his voice echoing in the empty silence of the library. “We’re all fucking doomed.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "Cigarette" by Louden Swain


	14. My Name Is Trouble

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guys. _Guys_. There. Is. _Fanart_!  
>  My bestie, the lovely, lovely K sent me a link to this absolutely hilarious article about normal people recreating romance novel covers, and said, "You know what your story totally needs?" And since she's about a billion times better than me at drawing stuff, I _of course_ told her, "Well, get cracking then!" Muahaha! And boy, did she deliver! It's wonderfully cheesy, and in honour of that, you're getting a beast of a chapter a day early!
> 
> This is nearly 4,000 words. Almost 80% of that is porn. Just so you know. ^^  
> Also, Crowley calling Dean 'boy' is my kink and nobody is going to stop me.
> 
> Enjoy, dear perverts!

  
**14.  
**   
My chase is endless I tend to obsess  
No game is up to my need to possess  
But if you let me hold you I won't hold my breath  
And if you let me love you I will love you to death 

[ ](http://smg.photobucket.com/user/Gersemi/media/39ce75e8-2ec3-44af-be99-e7e12d13ba0e_zpszxqzwccr.jpg.html)

Dean led them back to his room, and Judith couldn’t hide her amusement any longer. “That was very impressive.”

“Oh, shut up.” He had to smile despite himself, watching as Crowley took her free hand and pulled her over to sit on the bed, before he followed and sat down on her other side. “So what happens now?”

Crowley had leaned down, nuzzling Judith’s neck again, his voice low, pitched in exactly that one way that made the hair on Dean’s arms stand up. “Now I plan on undressing our lovely girl and making her scream.” He looked up at Dean, a sensual tilt to his lips. “You’re welcome to join.”

Judith's grip on his hand tightened, her cheeks rosy and her eyes already slightly glassy with arousal, and Dean could feel himself stirring. He was starting to feel rather Pavlovian in his reactions. He cleared his throat, even as he inched closer to Judith. “What about Sam?”

The demon gave a throaty chuckle as he reached up to cup Judith’s breast. “Sam is _not_ welcome to join.”

“That’s not what I meant.” Despite the small flare of irritation at Crowley, Dean found himself also reaching up to cup Judith's other breast, leaning down until he could feel her breath against his skin. “What if he hears?”

Judith laughed, low and sultry, before she leaned forward and kissed him, just a chaste press of her lips to his. “Guess you’ll have to find a way to keep me quiet then.”

They undressed slowly, in between kisses. Judith ended up straddling Crowley, the demon busying himself with her breasts as she rubbed herself against his cock, spreading her wetness over him, and Dean watched, fascinated. Crowley's eyes were closed as he lapped and suckled at her nipples, and Dean thought that it was the most human he had seen him since Crowley had been high as a kite on human blood. Maybe it really had changed the demon on a fundamental level, even if it hadn’t cured him.

Watching him now, with this woman he supposedly loved and who undoubtedly loved him, Dean wasn’t sure if the whole sorry affair hadn’t turned out to actually be a blessing for Crowley.

Judith rose up on her knees now, reaching between her legs and taking hold of Crowley's cock, and Dean’s mouth watered as he watched her cunt, pink and glistening wetly, open around the demon’s length as she slowly slid down on it with a whimper. Crowley's hands moved to her hips, holding her steady as she got used to the invasion, the muscles in her thighs trembling, and Dean found himself wondering what that felt like.

Crowley had teased him with the offer the night before, with the image of Dean letting the demon bend him over and fuck him, and Dean felt his face heat up at the thought, his cock leaking against his thigh. _It’s just a fantasy. It’s not gonna happen. I don’t **want** it to happen._ But as he watched, he couldn’t stop his thoughts from getting away from him, and he nearly jumped out of his skin when Crowley spoke.

“Penny for your thoughts, darling?” The demon had been watching him, Dean realised, with a slight smile tilting his lips, and Dean’s flush darkened as Judith half-turned to look at him over her shoulder.

“I… It’s...” Hot embarrassment flowed through him, and he gripped the sheets he was sitting on until his knuckles were white from the pressure. “Nothing.” He took a deep breath and leaned forward, releasing the sheets with conscious effort and sliding a hand into Judith's hair. “Just thinking about how good you feel, sugar.” He caught the look Crowley was giving him, the one that said the demon probably knew _exactly_ what he’d been thinking, and he ignored him in favour of leaning forward further and kissing Judith.

She nipped at Dean’s lower lip with gentle teeth, and he returned the favour, making her mewl against his mouth. He let his hand wander, from her hair down to her shoulder, to the spot where Crowley had bitten her, his fingers tracing the faint scar before he moved along the curve of her spine until he reached the swell of her arse. She shivered beneath his touch, arching her back. “Dean, please let me...” She reached for his cock but he caught her hand, shaking his head.

“Not now, sugar.” His voice had dropped, he realised, and she gave a low moan in response. “I want to make you feel good.” His let his free hand move lower, between her legs, until he could feel her wetness and the thick length of the demon slowly pumping up into her between his fingers. Crowley growled low in his throat as Dean’s touch whispered against him, and Dean buried his face at Judith's neck so the demon wouldn't see his reaction, the sound travelling along his spine and pooling in his belly like fire.

He kept touching her until his fingers were coated in her wetness, and then he moved back, upwards, spreading her fluids over her ass, and Crowley cursed under his breath. “Be a good boy and do that again, squirrel. Makes her squirm.”

Judith pushed back against his touch, moaning. “ _Please_ , Dean...”

“How could I refuse when you ask so nicely?” He pushed, gently, carefully, until the tight ring of muscle gave way to his finger, and for a wild moment he wondered how Crowley had ever managed to force himself into her this way. Judith was trembling between them now, breathy little gasps falling from her lips as Crowley pulled her firmly down, until he was fully sheathed inside her cunt, and Dean could feel the hard line of the other’s cock inside of her. It wasn’t any less mind-blowing this way, and probably the most erotic and intimate thing he had ever experienced.

He nodded towards the nightstand. “Top drawer.”

Crowley raised an eyebrow before leaning over and opening the drawer, a smirk appearing on his lips. “Oh my, Dean.” He pulled out the bottle of lube and cocked an eyebrow at Dean as he handed it over, smirk still firmly in place. “You never stop surprising me.”

Dean’s cheeks reddened as he took the bottle with his free hand. “Yeah, well.” 

Judith laughed softly, bringing her hand to his cheek and pulling him round to kiss her. “It doesn’t hurt to be prepared, Crowley.” She smiled down at Crowley, rocking her hips with another gasp before turning back to Dean, running her fingers through his hair as she leaned her forehead against his, her voice barely above a whisper. “I need more, Dean. I want to feel you.” He groaned as she reached between his legs, wrapping her other hand around his hard cock, and he fumbled with the bottle until he got it open one-handed.

Crowley ran his hands along her sides, up to cup her breasts again, watching as Dean moved to straddle his legs behind her. “We’re going to make you feel so good, my darling.” She grimaced as Dean spread the lube over his fingers and added another, and she leaned forward until she almost laid on Crowley's chest, panting as Dean curled his fingers. Crowley caught Dean’s eye over her shoulder as he continued talking to her. “Dean’s going to fuck you so good with that pretty cock of his, love, so very, _very_ good.” He tilted her head up to kiss her, still holding Dean’s eye, and Dean’s heart sped up as he watched.

He doubted the novelty of Crowley calling his penis – or any part of him, really – pretty would ever wear off.

Dean tore his gaze away, licking his suddenly very dry lips as he continued to prepare her, until she opened around his fingers. He hadn’t done this in a long time but there were some basics you just didn’t forget. Finally, Judith looked back at him over her shoulder, her pupils completely blown. “Now, please, now, Dean...”

He pulled his fingers free, stroking his other hand down her flank as he positioned himself. “Ready, sugar?”

Crowley gave a frustrated huff. “Bloody hell, boy, do you need a hand-written invitation?”

Judith snorted a laugh before she looked at Dean over her shoulder with a tongue-touched smile. “I’m ready.”

He took a breath and pushed forward, his eyes slipping shut as she trembled beneath his touch, trying her best not to clamp down on him. “Jesus Christ...”

She whimpered, pushing back against him until he was buried to the hilt, her tightness only increasing when she shivered between them, squeezing, and Dean gritted his teeth. They were all still for a long moment, until Dean pulled back ever so slowly, Crowley following suit, and it didn’t take them long to find a rhythm that had Judith panting between them.

Crowley stroked her cheek with his knuckles, his other hand on her hip. “Is this what you wanted, love? To be stuffed so full of cock you can’t think straight?” She keened, her face hidden against his chest, and he smiled, moving his hand to the back of her head. He wound her hair around it, pulling her head up so she had to look at him, and he chuckled. “Look at you, sweetheart, blushing so prettily.” He caught Dean’s eye over her shoulder, licking his lips. “If you could see the look on her face, Dean.”

Dean’s fingers dug into her flesh where he held onto her, his hips stuttering for a moment as Judith arched her back, clenching around him, and he slowed down, taking a deep breath. “Didn’t you say something about wanting to make her scream?”

The demon smirked up at him, one eyebrow cocked. “We’re not in a hurry.”

Dean rolled his eyes before making at least an effort to tune him out, an effort that soon proved fuitle as Crowley started whispering filth into Judith's ear. She rolled her hips, faster now, and Dean knew he wouldn’t last long at this rate, not when she was making those noises and meeting their thrusts so enthusiastically.

And then Crowley's fingers brushed against his, obviously very much on purpose, and something uncoiled in his gut, something he hadn’t even realised was there. The demon was smiling, a sly tilt to his lips. His voice was annoyingly even when he spoke, despite the slight flush that had crept into his cheeks. “If anybody had told me half a year ago that by this time I’d find myself in bed with Dean Winchester one day, delusional would've been one of the nicer things I’d have called them.”

Dean could feel the blush rising in his face, and he looked away, his rhythm faltering almost imperceptibly. Almost, because of course Crowley noticed, his smile growing wider. “We’re not in bed together.”

Even Judith laughed at that, despite being very much otherwise occupied, and she looked at him over her shoulder with a smirk that only made his blush deepen. “Are you going to argue semantics with him? _Now_?”

Instead of answering, Dean increased his tempo, and Judith threw back her head with a long moan. Crowley's lip twitched as he grabbed her by the waist to hold her steady, his smile widening. “Don’t kid yourself, squirrel. We both know that you can _feel me_ , just like I can feel you.” 

Dean groaned and squeezed his eyes shut. “Stop talking.”

Crowley brushed his lips along the shell of Judith's ear, Judith whose moans were getting increasingly more high-pitched with the force of Dean’s thrusts. His voice dropped lower. “What do you say, pet? Should I be quiet, let the boy fuck you in peace?” She just moaned louder, her fingernails digging into his shoulders where she was holding onto him. “Oh, but why would I? Not if it leads to both of you getting _that_ look on your face.”

Judith gasped, her back arching. “Oh God, I’ll...”

The demon nuzzled her neck, a deep growl vibrating through both her and Dean. “Yes, love, that’s it, come on his pretty cock., let us hear you.”

It was all Dean could do to focus on the back of her head, keeping his rhythm as her moans got even louder, as she squeezed him tighter, and then finally she buried her head in Crowley's shoulder to muffle her scream as her orgasm crashed through her. Dean groaned, holding onto her so hard he was sure he was going to leave her bruised, trying to stave off his own orgasm.

But then Crowley's hand was on his and his eyes flew open, and the red eyes of the crossroads demon were looking up at him, a small smile on his lips and his tongue between his teeth, and Dean cursed as he slammed into Judith harder, her whimpers fuelling his impending orgasm just as much as the way Crowley was looking up at him.

“Just look at him, love, look at your beautiful boy.”

Judith turned to look at him over her shoulder, her face flushed and her eyes glassy with her lust, and she licked her lips. “Please come, Dean, please, please do it...”

He snarled, and Crowley's grip on his hand tightened. “Do it, boy. Give her what she wants.”

Stars popped in front of his eyes, and he spilled into her with a strangled moan, trembling as she met every one of his thrusts.

Finally he stilled, gasping for breath. “Holy crap.” She laughed softly, and Crowley squeezed his hand before he let go, smirking up at Dean, his eyes back to hazel.

“Do me a favour and get off of her.” He squeezed her arse, his knuckles brushing against Dean’s hip as he brushed his lips over her throat. “I’m not quite finished with you yet, love.”

“Give me a goddamn second.” He gave a huff as he picked up his t-shirt and wiped the sweat from his face before tossing the shirt over his shoulder again. “Can’t a guy enjoy the afterglow without you starting to nag immediately?”

Crowley rolled his hips upwards with a smile, and Dean flinched, feeling sheepish. “Oh, don’t let me rush you, darling.” The demon cocked an eyebrow. “But I believe I made Judith here a promise. Didn’t I, love?”

She giggled, and Dean had to smile despite his all too familiar annoyance with the demon. “You did indeed.” She wriggled slightly between them, and Dean groaned.

“Alright, settle down. I’m getting out of your way.” He slowly slid out of her with another groan, one that she echoed, and stumbled off the bed, sitting heavily in the desk chair, bare arse and all. He winced, waving a hand at them. “Carry on, perverts.”

Judith gave a squeal of surprise when Crowley grabbed her around the waist and flipped them over, kneeling between her legs with a laugh. “Perverts, huh?” He slid a hand up her belly and over the swell of her breastbone. “Shall we show the boy just which kind of perverts we are, pet?”

She looked up at him with wide eyes before looking at Dean, her fingers twitching on the sheets as she nodded. The smile that appeared on Crowley's face sent shivers down Dean’s spine, and he watched as Crowley moved his right hand to her throat, squeezing gently as he started to move his hips.

Dean half-rose from the chair, frowning. “What are you...”

Crowley held up his other hand, clicking his tongue. “You stay out of this, squirrel.” He leaned forward until he caught himself on his arm, his hand still on her throat, and Judith raised her arms, winding them around his shoulders as she gasped with each thrust of his hips.

Baffled, Dean sat back down, just watching in silence as Crowley fucked her, with slow and measured strokes, his hand tightening on her throat every so often, and it didn’t take long at all until her little gasps of pleasure turned into drawn-out moans. Moans that got ever louder, until Crowley tightened his grip, cutting off her air completely for ten long heartbeats, and she arched her back, her hands falling from Crowley's shoulders to fist the sheets. When he loosened his grip, she drew in gulps of air, her thighs quivering where she had wrapped them around the demon’s waist.

“Jesus.” Despite his orgasm just minutes ago and the fact that he had never considered breathplay to be the least bit sexy, he could feel his arousal blossoming again as he watched them. Crowley looked back at him over his shoulder with a smug smile.

“What’s the matter, squirrel? Not your cup of tea?”

Dean shrugged, rubbing his thigh. “Never thought about it.” He caught Judith's eyes, surprised at the smile on her lips.

Crowley sat back on his haunches, releasing her and instead placing his hands on her hips. “Want to give it a try?”

Judith's smile widened and she crooked a finger at him. Dean had to laugh. “Maybe some other time.” He got up regardless, kneeling next to the bed and leaning down to kiss her. She sighed against his lips, her hand coming up to caress his cheek. “But you, sugar, said I should find a way to keep you quiet.”

A glint appeared in her eyes at that and she kissed him again, harder. Crowley chuckled. “I suppose that’s my cue, then.” He pulled her closer by the hips, bending her legs towards her chest so she opened wider for him, and she jerked between them as the new position drove him in that much deeper.

There was no more talking after this. Crowley concentrated completely on driving her towards orgasm, with one hand between them working her clitoris, and Dean catching her gasps and moans with his mouth, until those moans began turning into little wails and a string of “Oh my God”s. Crowley smirked at him. “You might want to use your hands for this.”

And Judith arched her back as she came, off of the mattress, her hands clawing at the sheets, and Dean just barely managed to slide his palm over her mouth so she could scream into it. Crowley cursed under his breath, his hips moving faster, his fingers digging into her flesh.

After a moment, the demon collapsed on Judith, who gave a huff before sliding her arms around his shoulders. They were all quiet until Dean touched his forehead to Judith's. “That was incredible.”

Crowley barked a laugh, and Judith giggled, and Dean couldn’t believe how stupidly happy he felt.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Things just sort of fell into place after that day.

The house Crowley had found for Judith was half an hour outside of Lebanon, small and rustic but offering all the comforts she could ask for. He took her and Dean shopping, threatening them with a house-warming party.

“Yeah, that wouldn't be awkward at all.” Dean raised an eyebrow, _very_ carefully setting the $3,500 teapot back on the shelf. “You, Sam and Cas in a room after all the drama? That does not sound like my idea of fun.”

“Then how about just the three of us?” The demon actually squeezed Dean's arse as he walked past him, making him jump. “We'd surely get that house warmed up.” He waggled his eyebrows suggestively, and Dean groaned, the tips of his ears reddening. The memory of their last time together was still fresh in his mind, and especially how he had come undone the moment Crowley commanded him to. Two days in a row no less. Half a year ago, his ego wouldn't have been able to take it, making him question his masculinity, but somehow the demon had managed to squeeze himself into his comfort zone.

And if Dean was honest with himself, he quite liked having him there.

They wandered through the stores, with Judith picking out things here and there with nothing more than the occasional cocked eyebrow from Crowley, until the demon stopped at a truly humongous bed, grinning. “This one, I think.”

Judith just stared, and Dean scoffed. “Why would she need a bed like that? I don't think it would even fit in the bedroom.”

Crowley waved a hand at the bed, smiling at Judith. “Would you be so kind, dear?” She cocked an eyebrow but complied, sitting on the bed and scooting over until she sat in the middle. Somehow the bed looked even bigger now. Crowley pointed at the other side. “Now you.”

Dean looked around to see if anybody was watching, then sat next to Judith. Crowley sat on her other side, leaning back against the pillows. “This is why she needs this bed.”

“But you don't sleep.” Dean had to stop himself from fondling the sheets. They were just as soft as they looked, and that was plenty.

The demon smirked at him. “Who said anything about _sleeping_?”

Judith laughed. “Could you get your mind out of the gutter for once? Think practical.” She smiled slyly at Dean. “Getting a bed this big would only be logical. We both know you hog the sheets like there’s no tomorrow.”

Dean made a scandalised face. “You wound me, sugar.” He smirked. “Besides, it’s not like we need sheets all that often.”

She laughed again, that tinkling laugh that made something in his chest swell and brighten, and when he caught Crowley's eye over the top of her head, he saw the emotion mirrored on the demon’s face. He smiled, winding an arm around Judith's shoulder to pull her against him, pressing a kiss to her temple.

Who could have known he would one day agree with Crowley on something?

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

As it turned out, Sam got used to the idea of Crowley being a part of their lives in a ‘not an enemy’ way much quicker than any of them had expected. After about a month, he told Dean that he didn’t mind Crowley staying at the bunker overnight – not that they hadn’t more or less ignored that particular rule before – and Dean was surprised how happy this permission made him.

It almost scared Dean how quickly they developed a routine. Judith spent most of the time Dean and Sam were on the road at her house, and Dean would pick her up once he had washed monster goo and road funk off of himself, and then everything was appallingly _normal_. They went grocery shopping and to the cinema and for actual _walks_ around town. Every so often Crowley would take them out to dinner somewhere exotic, insisting on broadening Dean’s culinary horizon beyond burgers and pie.

The sex was amazing, and Dean had to admit that he was becoming more and more comfortable with the demon touching him. He didn’t jump any more when he suddenly felt his unnaturally hot hands on his skin, and if Crowley's firm grip at the back of his neck while Judith was sucking his cock served to enhance the experience, _well_. Nobody had to know that.

Sam informed him that what he was now involved in was called a triad, and that sent him down one rabbit hole of Google searches he never could've foreseen would ever show up in his browser history.

Days turned into weeks, then months, and Dean realised at some point that he wasn’t waiting for the other shoe to drop any more. This was his life now. And he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "My Name Is Trouble" by Keren Ann


	15. Bright Blue Eyes

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Aaaaaand baby time. But first, smut. This is super sappy, I'm not even kidding. And I apologise in advance.
> 
> For those wondering, the former chapter took place at the end of August. It's now early November.

**15.  
Give me something real, something to hold on  
Give me something you've got to make us strong **

Judith sat on the couch, wrapped up in an old comforter, a book on her knees. The steady _thwack_ of Dean splitting logs in front of the house was the only sound for miles, and she still couldn't entirely wrap her mind around the whole thing. For decades, she had lived for one thing only – getting her husband back. She had achieved that goal, kind of. And then she had gotten that beautiful broken boy on top of it. It still made her head spin and her heart flutter.

The door opened, letting in a gust of cool air and Dean, cheeks red from exertion. He smiled as he took off his gloves and leaned down to press a kiss to her head. “That should be enough for a while. It'll be cold as hell quicker than you'd think.”

“Thank you.” She ran a hand up his leg. “Hmm, you look like you need a shower.” She waggled her eyebrows suggestively. “Want me to join you?”

He smirked. “Oh, definitely.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Dean let her wash his back, groaning as she massaged the knots from his muscles. He always worked out but splitting logs was a whole different kind of animal.

He pulled her against him when they were both clean, kissing her, his hands wandering. She sighed against his lips, her arms around his waist. “How long can you stay?”

Dean leaned down, nosing her ear. “Couple of days, I think. Unless Sam calls with an emergency.” He nipped her throat softly. “Let's not talk about Sam.”

She smiled and reached down, taking his cock into her hand and stroking. “Absolutely fine with me.” He growled against her skin and grabbed her by the hips, turning her around to face away from him. She gasped as she leaned her arms against the cold tiles and ground back against him. “Dean...”

He slid into her, hot and wet and waiting for him, and he pulled her against him, one hand on her breast, the other on her hip. The angle was perfect, and she sighed as she pushed back against him, urging him to quicken the pace, but for the moment, he was perfectly happy going slow.

“Please, Dean, please, I need...” Her hand moved down between her legs, and she clenched around him, making him hiss. He reached around, grabbing her wrist and pulling her hand away, holding it behind her back.

“We're not in a hurry, sugar.” She whined, grinding back against him, and he smiled as he leaned forward and kissed her shoulder, his resolve to drag this out dwindling quickly as she continued to make those little noises he loved so much. He moved faster, thrusting deeper into her, and she gasped when he found her g-spot, clenching around him.

“Oh, yes, that’s… Dean, I’m gonna...” Her words dwindled into a whimper, her hands clenching into fists, and he grabbed her hips with both hands.

“Yeah, sugar, go on. Let me hear you come.”

She arched her back, her whimper turning into a long wail as she fluttered around him, and he thrust into her harder, following her over the edge moments later.

They moved to the bed after, naked under the covers and still wound up, and that’s where Crowley found them half an hour later, kissing lazily. He leaned against the door frame, watching, a small smile on his lips.

_Yes._ This was his family, as weird as it felt to admit it. He had found something he hadn’t even known he was looking for, with the most unlikely people he could have imagined, and it felt _good_.

He cleared his throat, his smile turning sly when Dean’s hand immediately shot under the pillow and came back holding a gun, pointed straight at him. “Hello, squirrel. Missed me?”

Dean groaned, letting his arm sink down onto the mattress. “You scared the crap out of me.”

Judith laughed softly and slid out of the bed, walking over to Crowley to kiss him. “ _I_ missed you.”

He stroked her cheek before leaning down to meet her lips. “Of course you did.” She laughed and pushed him playfully.

Dean patted the mattress where Judith had lain. “Wanna join us?”

Crowley sighed dramatically. “Would love to. But we have an appointment.”

Judith raised her eyebrows. “What for?”

He smacked her arse lightly, making her jump. “It’s a surprise, love. Get dressed, we’re in a tiny bit of a hurry.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Once Judith and Dean were dressed, Crowley took their hands and teleported them to their destination. They found themselves in a brightly lit room, with peach coloured walls and comfortable chairs. Crowley took Judith's hand and led her over to one, pressing her down to sit.

Dean frowned. “This is a hospital.”

The demon chuckled. “The famous Winchester powers of observation strike again.”

Judith's hand twitched in his. “Why are we in a hospital?”

He smiled and sat in the chair next to hers. “Wait and see, darling.”

Dean was getting flustered. “Crowley, what the hell...”

The door opened then, a smiling nurse entering. “Hello, I'm Nurse Johnson. You must be Mr Crowley.” He rose and shook her hand, and she smiled brightly. “I'll try and not make any Black Sabbath jokes.”

Dean and Judith stared at them, much too bewildered to add anything to the conversation. Nurse Johnson turned to Judith, completely oblivious to her confusion. “You must be so excited! Your file says it's your first?”

“My… first?” Judith stared at her with wide eyes, and the other woman smiled sweetly.

“Oh, it's okay to be nervous, dear! Completely natural!” She turned to Dean, her eyebrows rising appreciatively. “And you must be the daddy!”

Dean's eyes widened. “The _what_?”

Crowley cut in with a smirk. “They're both very excited. Dumbstruck by emotion.”

The nurse fluttered her hands. “Oh, I understand. We get that all the time here.” Still smiling, she moved back to the door. “I'll be right back. You just sit tight.” She left, closing the door behind her.

Judith sprang out of her chair, hands pressed to her eyes. Dean stared at Crowley. “What did you do?”

The demon sank back into his chair, smiling. “Pulled a few strings.”

Judith stopped pacing and turned red-rimmed eyes on him. Her heart was racing. “You're joking. Please say you're _joking_.”

He narrowed his eyes slightly. “You're upset.”

Dean rubbed a hand over his face. “No shit, Sherlock.” He wound an arm around Judith and pulled her against him. “Take us back.”

The demon met his eyes unflinchingly. “No.”

“You...” Dean was interrupted by the door opening again, the squeak of rubber wheels on the linoleum floor like nails on a blackboard.

“And here she is!” Nurse Johnson pushed a bassinet in front of them, still smiling brightly. Just looking at her face made the muscles in Dean's cheeks ache. “Congratulations, mommy!”

Judith stared down at the pink bundle, having gone completely still in his arms, all colour drained from her face. Dean gave the nurse a strained smile. “Could we… have a moment?”

She winked at him. “Why, of course! I'll go fetch the paperwork.” And she bustled out of the room again.

Dean turned back to Crowley. “What the hell were you thinking? A _baby_? Seriously? You better stay the hell away from me or I’m going to punch you!”

Crowley rose and pulled the bassinet around, picking up the baby carefully. It gave a little squawk of discontent, and he leaned down, shushing it softly. Dean watched, incredulous, as it settled down again, apparently comfortable in the demon's arms. Crowley looked up at him. “Don't tell me you never wanted this, squirrel. A normal life? Couple of little ankle biters running around the bunker?” He reached up and pulled the blanket away from the baby's face.

Judith moved out of Dean's arms, her hand pressed against her mouth as she took a tentative step towards Crowley. He smiled softly and met her half-way, laying the baby into her arms.

“You're the one always going on about family, Dean. Why let this chance go?”

Dean's jaw worked. “Have you _met_ my family? We're _cursed_ , for crying out loud. Why would I want to bring a… a child into this life?”

Judith stared down at the child, and as Crowley pulled the hospital-issue hat off its head, it opened its eyes, gaze wandering, unfocused, until they came to rest on Judith's face. They were unbelievably blue, and knowing.

Crowley leaned over and kissed Judith's temple. “You need only say the word, love, and she's yours.”

She tore her eyes away from the baby, tears sliding down her face. “Where are her parents?”

The demon led her back to her chair, and sank into his own. “Dead. Mommy dearest made a deal, and then made the mistake of getting herself knocked up. Popped out this little darling just in time. Father got run over by a truck a couple of weeks ago.” He squeezed Judith's knee. “Tragic, really.”

Dean had started pacing, his hands opening and closing at his sides over and over. “CPS will take over. Find her a home.”

Crowley chuckled darkly. “Need I enlighten you on what, statistically, happens to children once they're in the system? Let me give you a hint – nothing good. You'd be surprised at the amount of 8-year-olds who want to make a deal.”

“So what, you think you can drop this bomb and everyone will live happily ever after? That's not how my life works, Crowley!” His voice rose, and the baby began to fuss. Judith leaned down, stroking her head softly until she settled down again. Dean stared at them, his heart constricting in his chest.

Because of course Crowley was _right_. He wanted this, with everything he was. He _wanted_ a normal life, kids. Maybe not the suburbs, he had had enough of that to last him several lifetimes with Lisa, thank you very much. But having someone to come home to? Someone to _live_ for, besides Sam? Yeah. He wanted that.

The demon watched him intently. “Dean, there's something I want you to understand. If you agree to this, you will _never_ be alone in protecting them.” He rose and crossed to where Dean stood, shoulders rigid, and gently took his hand, ignoring that Dean flinched, pulling him closer to Judith. His voice was low and earnest. “Your father was alone, and confused, and most of all _angry_. He made a lot of mistakes. You made mistakes with Lisa and her kid.”

Dean huffed. “Yeah, thanks for that, by the way.”

Crowley shrugged. “Would it help at all if I apologised? In any case, this time will be different. Because we'll be there. _Sam_ will be there, and Feathers, too. Plus that nerdy red-headed friend of yours.” He stepped closer, and Dean could feel his body heat through his clothes. “This child will have everything you wanted. Love, a home. Parents. A _family_.” Dean stared down at Judith and the child, and Crowley put his hand on his neck. Dean let him. “You've had the misfortune of meeting Gavin. Believe me when I tell you that I will _not_ screw up another child like that.” He pointed at Judith. “She'll make sure we won't make a mess of this.”

Judith looked up at them, her eyes brimming with tears. “Dean, I…”

“Does she have a name?” He was surprised how rough his voice was.

Crowley smiled, slow and wide. “I thought you'd like to have the honours.”

Dean swallowed heavily. “Judith?”

She shook her head, wiping the tears off her cheeks. “I… I don't know. I can't think. I feel like I can’t _breathe_.”

Crowley took her hand and brought it to his lips, not letting go of Dean with his other hand. “What do you say, love? Want to take her home?”

They all looked down at the child, at her blue eyes, and Dean reached to where Crowley was still holding onto Judith's hand, placing his own on top.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "Bright Blue Eyes" by Nina Nesbitt


	16. Home

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am drowning in syrup. I'm not joking, this is (after a tiny spot of Winchester drama) ridiculously fluffy and sappy and everyone is happy! So, totally OOC. Enjoy!

**16.  
** The door is open wide  
Just leave all your troubles behind  
I’ll take you home 

Dean opened the door with a wide grin. “Hey, Sammy.”

Sam walked in, letting his brother pull him into a hug. “Hey.” He disentangled himself from Dean, cocking an eyebrow. “What are you grinning about?”

“Oh, just happy to see my favourite brother.”

“I'm your _only_ brother.”

Dean laughed. “Whatever. You know what I mean.” He gestured at the couch. “Sit, dinner's not ready yet.” He rubbed his hands over his thighs, and Sam smiled.

“What's got you so worked up? You look like you're about to meet your girlfriend's parents.”

“Something like that.” He cleared his throat. “There's someone I want _you_ to meet.” He walked over to the fireplace, picking the baby up out of the bassinet, and turned to Sam with a smile. “Say hello to Matilda Mary Winchester.”

Sam stared, dumbfounded. “You're kidding.”

Dean shook his head, looking down at the baby. “Nope.”

“That's… the single most stupid thing you've _ever_ done, and that's saying _a lot_. Letting them saddle you with some weird demon baby?”

“She's not a demon, okay? I know, I did all the tests, holy water, silver, the works! She's human.”

“Then what? Crowley hexed you or something?”

“Is it so hard for you to believe that I _chose_ this? That I _want_ it?”

Sam rubbed his neck awkwardly. “If I'm being honest, yeah. It is.” He sank onto the couch, looking at Dean uncertainly. “Since when do _you_ want kids?”

Dean sat next to him, rocking Matilda softly when she started to fuss. “I know we never talk about this. But you know how hard it was for me to leave Lisa and Ben.” He looked up at his brother. “Maybe this is my chance, Sammy. My one chance at having something normal, and good.”

Sam looked doubtful. “With the King of Hell and a might-as-well-be-immortal woman.”

Dean chuckled. “I guess people like us need a... different definition of normal. That's probably as good as it's gonna get.”

They both looked down at the baby sleeping in Dean's arms, and after a while Sam put his hand on his brother's shoulder, looking at him gravely. “I hope you're gonna call her M&M. If not, I'll be _extremely_ disappointed.”

Dean's laughter drew Judith from the kitchen, wiping her hands on her apron. She looked skittish as she approached them. “Hey, Sam.”

Sam looked up at her, smiling. “Oh, come here.” He grabbed her arm and pulled her into a hug. Dean grinned broadly.

“If that isn't the most vomit-inducing image I have seen in a while.” They all turned to see Crowley leaning against the door way, arms crossed in front of his chest.

Judith took a step back, smiling. “Oh, shut up. You love every second of it.” Crowley rolled his eyes, and she moved to Dean, standing up to kiss his cheek. “Dinner should be ready any minute. You boys go wash up.” She held out her arms and he handed her the baby with a smile.

“You've surely adapted to being 'mom' quickly.” Laughing, he showed Sam to the bathroom.

Judith walked over to Crowley who was watching her with a small smile, and leaned into him, the baby between them. “Thank you.”

He wound an arm around her and kissed the top of her head. “What for?”

She looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “Really? You need to ask?”

Crowley smirked. “I suppose I just like to hear you say it.”

She laughed. “No time to stroke your ego. I need to check on dinner. Here.” She laid Matilda into his arms, ignoring how he stiffened, and disappeared into the kitchen.

Crowley just stood there, unsure how to react, what to do. He had so far avoided holding her except for that first time at the hospital. Because despite his flaming speech to Dean about how they were all going to be okay? He had _no idea_ what he should do. Even when Gavin had been a baby, he had seemed to hate his father, screaming his head off every time he held the child, and Crowley felt no shame admitting that that had quickly fuelled his dislike for his son.

And so he stood rooted to the spot, staring down at the sleeping infant in his arms, and trying to categorise the emotion spreading through him, until Sam and Dean returned, cracking jokes at each other.

Dean spotted him first, and Sam was stunned at the smile appearing on his face, at the tenderness. And he was certain it wasn't only directed at Matilda.

“That looks good on you, you know?” Dean walked to stand beside Crowley, looking down at the baby. 

The demon scoffed. “You're more than welcome to take her.”

Dean grinned. “Hey, one of us has to have his hands free to eat and it's not you.”

Judith had prepared a steakhouse dinner, and Sam had to laugh at the look of pure bliss on Dean's face when he took his first bite. Until now, he had thought this whole thing had just been Dean playing house for a bit before he realised he wasn't cut out for this but as he watched him now, Sam understood that what Dean had said was the truth. He _craved_ this, needed it, this normalcy, still slightly awkward family dinner and all.

At one point, Dean leaned over and practically force-fed Crowley a bite of steak because “It's _so good_ , you _have_ to try!”, and Sam knew he'd spend the next week trying to get _that_ particular image out of his head. It didn't help that Crowley laughed, actually sincerely _laughed_ , completely relaxed now and apparently comfortable with the sleeping baby in his arms.

Afterwards, Sam helped Judith clear the table and load the dishwasher, while Dean took over baby holding duty and Crowley made a beeline for his precious whisky. Sam cleared his throat awkwardly.

“I have to apologise.”

Judith looked up at him, eyebrows raised. “What for?”

“I was wrong. You're good for him. _Both_ of you, apparently, as incredible as I still find that.” He fiddled with the dish towel. “We have such a long history with Crowley, I didn't think he could ever be anything but our enemy.”

Judith smiled softly. “There's no need to apologise, Sam. You were worried, and rightfully so. He is a demon after all.” She looked down at her hands. “Dean told me about Sarah.”

Sam's jaw worked before he smiled shakily. “That… was a long time ago.”

“Still. I'm sorry.”

He shrugged. “Lots of missed opportunities in my life. She was one of them.”

“I never apologised for that.” They turned to find Crowley standing in the doorway, a tumbler in his hand, watching them.

Sam half-shrugged. “Never expected you to.” He dropped the dish towel on the counter top and looked at his watch. “I need to get going. Charlie needs my help with a case, she's coming over to the bunker tomorrow.”

Dean appeared in the doorway next to Crowley, Matilda fussing in his arms. “Charlie? When did she come back?”

“A week ago. Apparently Dorothy sent her home on 'shore leave'.”

“And of course she'd spend that time hunting.”

“Just a haunting. Rookie stuff.” Sam watched as Dean handed the baby over to Judith and opened a cupboard, pulling out a formula tin. He laughed softly. “I know I shouldn’t be saying this but this kind of freaks me out.”

Judith rocked the baby as Dean fixed a bottle and looked up at him quizzically. “What does?”

Sam shrugged. “My brother with a baby? That brings back all sorts of unpleasant memories.”

“You mean Bobby-John.” Dean had stopped shaking the bottle. “I had almost forgotten.”

Crowley barked a laugh. “Bobby-John? Really? That is downright _amazing_.”

“Oh, shut it.” Dean handed the bottle to Judith with a roll of his eyes. “Which one of us has a pet hellhound named Growly?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The moment Sam told Charlie about the new addition to the family, Dean's phone went off. The squeal coming through almost popped his eardrum. Charlie was beyond excited, demanding honorary auntie privileges, and Dean knew with a hundred percent certainty that she would read 'The Hobbit' to Matilda until the kid could recite it in her sleep.

“Hold your horses, kiddo. You concentrate on your case, then we'll talk.”

“Oh please, Dean, do you really think you can distract me that easily?” She laughed. “The case is done, paperwork finished and filed.”

“Paperwork?”

“Dude. You're Men of Letters! You need to record your findings!”

Dean groaned. “Please tell me you're joking.”

“No way, José. Ugh, the things I could do to your filing system!”

He rubbed a hand over his face. “Yeah, you suss that out with Sam. I'm… on _parental leave_.”

“Who'd have thunk. Dean Winchester, stay at home daddy. Just be careful or you’ll be PTA president before you can say bake sale.” He could hear the smile in her voice. “You know, I'll twist Sam's arm and we can come babysit! Then you guys can go on a date!”

“You do know about Crowley, right?”

“Yeah, well. Who of us hasn’t dated a non-human before. I’m definitely not one to judge anyone on their sexual preferences.”

“How can you make a simple sentence like that sound so dirty?”

Charlie laughed. “You either have it or you don’t, sweet cheeks.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "Home" by Katherine Jenkins


	17. Feel Like Making Love

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am, in fact, still alive. This chapter ballooned like you wouldn't believe, and our trio just wouldn't behave.
> 
> Anyway! I realised a while ago that I've been working on this for a whole year now. Seems kind of unreal! And there is no end in sight.  
> I want to thank all of you who stuck with me despite the characters becoming more and more OOC, and me taking so long in between chapters sometimes.

**17.  
** And if I had those golden dreams  
Of my yesterdays  
I would wrap you in the heaven  
‘Til I’m dyin’ on the way 

Dean was trying very hard to look annoyed, but Charlie fussing over the baby was so sweet it was likely to give him a cavity. Crowley stood next to him, watching as Judith handed Matilda over to the redhead. He was smiling softly.

“This is quality sitcom material.”

Dean turned to look at him. “What is?”

Crowley pointed at each of them. “King of Hell, the guy who jump-started the apocalypse, a kinda-sorta ex-demon, an immortal, and… whatever her deal is.” He waved at Charlie.

She looked up, crinkling her nose. “Excuse you. I happen to be a queen's consort.”

Crowley's smile widened. “There you go. Now all we need is someone to point a camera at us.”

Judith raised her eyebrows at Charlie. “Queen's consort, huh? You and I need to have a long conversation.” She smiled and stroked Matilda's head softly. “You sure you're gonna be okay?”

Charlie grinned as Sam came back from the bathroom, dropping down on the couch. “How hard can it be?”

Dean laughed as Judith took his arm. “Famous last words.”

Crowley offered Judith his arm as well as he fixed his gaze on Charlie, one eyebrow cocked. “Anything happens to that child, the war in Oz will look like a toddler's birthday party compared to what I'm going to do to you. Understood?”

Charlie swallowed hard and grinned nervously. “Yes, sir.”

The demon smiled. “Well then. Ta-ta.” And they vanished.

Sam stared at Charlie. “Did you seriously just 'sir' him?”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

The restaurant they appeared in front of was huge and decadent, and Dean tugged on his tie in discomfort, very glad that Crowley had intervened when he had pulled one of his fed suits out of his closet.

“You're not planning on going on a date with us wearing _that_ , I hope. _Polyester blend_? Really?”

He had rolled his eyes. “Not all of us are loaded enough to afford bespoke suits, ya know.”

Crowley had wheedled his size out of him and brought him a well-fitting suit from God knows where, and Dean had acted much more reluctant than he actually was. Because this? Was _nice_.

Judith also got a present, [a short dress](https://topvintage.de/de/vintage-retro/50s-fabiola-floral-mesh-skater-dress-in-black) with sheer sleeves, with flowers stitched on, also black, surprising _absolutely no one_. Both Dean and Crowley hadn't done much except stare for a long moment when she came out of the bathroom wearing it, and she had smiled sweetly. “You look like you'd both rather stay in tonight.”

But Crowley had put his foot down, insisting on taking them out on a proper date, and so here they were, in the mild Louisiana winter.

They breezed past the maître d’ who apparently recognised Crowley and practically fell over his own feet trying to catch up with them to show them to their table, and neither Dean nor Judith could conceal their amusement entirely. Once they were seated, a waiter appeared with a bottle of champagne, courtesy of the house, and now Judith cocked an eyebrow at Crowley.

“Did you, by any chance, make a deal with the owner of this fine establishment?”

Crowley inspected the label on the bottle before he took it from the waiter, waving him away. “Whatever gave you that impression, darling?” He poured them each a glass with a smile. “Dare I say, to us?”

Dean and Judith exchanged a look before smiling and clinking their glasses against Crowley's. Dean scooted closer to Judith, winding his free arm around her and pressing a kiss to her neck. “Yeah. To us.”

They drank, and even Dean had to admit this was some quality stuff. Not that he was very knowledgeable when it came to champagne, having been raised on cheap beer and cheaper whisky. The waiter appeared again to take their orders, and Crowley dictated a list of starters and main courses, not letting Dean or Judith get a word in. “Trust me, you’ll love it.” He winked at them before waving the waiter away again. Once the man had left, Crowley motioned at the dance floor where a few couples were swaying to the music. “What do you say, darling? Think you remember how to shake a leg?”

Dean laughed as Judith got up, handing him her purse. All that was missing was a ‘Challenge accepted’ sign flashing above her head. She smirked at the demon as she let him take her arm. “Like riding a bike.”

Dean watched them move across the dance floor with the sort of ease that only comes with learning young, and he found himself smiling. This was as far removed from his usual evenings out as he could imagine, but he was enjoying himself.

The song ended, and they returned to the table, Judith laughing and her cheeks flushed slightly. She grasped his hands and pulled at him. “Dance with me.”

Dean's eyes widened. “Uh, no, thanks. I don't… dance. Ever.”

Judith batted her eyelashes at him. “Please, just one dance. It's not hard.”

Dean scowled at Crowley. “You planned this, didn't you? You knew there would be a dance floor.”

The demon had settled back into his seat and was smiling at him over the top of his glass. “It may have played a part in my choice of venue.”

“One of these days, I'm gonna stab you in the face.” Reluctantly, Dean got up and let Judith pull him away from the table.

Crowley chuckled as he watched them go. “Love you too, honey.”

Judith led Dean onto the dance floor, guiding his right hand to the small of her back. “It’s really simple. Watch what my feet are doing and do the opposite.”

Dean grimaced. “I’m not taking responsibility for the safety of your toes.”

She laughed. “I suffered through enough dances with _completely_ inept partners when I was a girl that I feel confident in saying you’ll probably do alright.”

To Dean’s surprise, it turned out she was correct. He only ever so slightly stepped on her toes once and then found his rhythm, matching it to hers, letting her lead, knowing he’d be hopeless at that. And he found he actually enjoyed himself.

He was almost disappointed when the song ended but the waiter had appeared with their starters, and so he led Judith back to their table. Neither of them were surprised when, of course, Crowley’s choices turned out to be delicious, classic southern dishes given a rather posh twist. The demon himself didn’t eat, content with watching them indulge as he sipped his drink, signalling to the waiter every now and then when their glasses were empty.

It was an exceedingly strange feeling to sit there, Crowley found. He had acknowledged to himself – and to Judith – that he was very much in love with her. Not all that long ago, he would have considered it both impossible and a weakness, a disgusting remnant of his humanity that he would have attempted to stamp out as quickly as possible. But now, as he sat there, watching them tease and flirt shamelessly, Dean’s hands wandering beneath the edge of Judith’s dress every now and then, her swatting them away with a grin, that feeling of warmth he had come to associate with being with her spread in his chest again. He couldn’t help but be almost grateful to the boys for their insane attempt at turning him human, even if it had had nothing to do with him personally. He had been the convenient choice back then.

Still, had it not been for them being rather pressed for time, he knew without a doubt that his reaction to Judith’s demands would have been a very different one.

By the time they finished dessert, Judith was a giggling mess after way too much champagne, and Dean had at least acquired a nice buzz. Crowley leaned across the table, taking Judith's hand in his. “I think we have reached the point where we’re going to have to help you out of that dress, darling.”

She looked back at him with a sly smile as Dean scooted closer to her again, winding his arm around her waist as he nuzzled her neck, and she laughed breathlessly. “Yes, please.”

The maître d’ had a hard time convincing his wait staff that the guests at table 7 had not _really_ disappeared into thin air.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "Feel Like Making Love" by Bad Company


	18. Sticks and Stones

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> *looks around the corner nervously*  
> *slowly walks out on stage*  
> Hello. Contrary to popular belief, I am in fact still alive. And I apologise profusely for the long wait. I had been planning to be loooooong finished with this by this time but then I got more and more disillusioned with the show, especially after the clusterfuck that was the season 12 finale and everything that came after, and also was rather distracted by cosplay projects and such that I just couldn't bring myself to work on this. I tried, but the story would not come to me. Everyone is so out of character it's bordering on ridiculous (not that I care much at this point...). But! Here it is, finally. And it's almost entirely smut with some feels thrown in, so I hope that makes up for the long delay.  
> There will be an epilogue which will then set the stage for part 3, and I swear I *will* get that written. I have large parts finished already and I will not abandon this. I promise.
> 
> Anyway! Enjoy the smut!

**18.  
** And it's awfully hard to stop  
It's awfully hard to stop  
I don’t think I can stop 

Crowley teleported them to the little cottage in Scotland, with Judith giggling between them as they all sank down on the bed. He snapped his fingers, and the fireplace roared to life, bathing them in flickering orange light.

“I think I might be _a little bit_ drunk.” She giggled again, kicking off her shoes.

Crowley propped himself up on his elbow. “You think?” He walked his fingers up her side, and she jerked away from him and into Dean’s arms with a shriek.

Dean smiled, rolling to his back and pulling her with him so she straddled him, her dress fanning out over her thighs. “Just a bit tipsy, I think.”

She grinned and reached up to pull the pins from her hair, letting it fall over her shoulders as Dean stroked his hands up her sides. “Would be _completely_ ungentlemanly of you to take advantage of me.”

Crowley rose to his knees and moved behind her, reaching around to cup her breasts. “You mean like this?”

Dean sat up then, winding an arm around her waist and kissing her throat as she arched her back. “Or like this?”

Judith laughed again, one arm going around Dean’s shoulders, the other reaching behind her, fingers sliding through Crowley's hair. “ _Exactly_ like this, you brutes.”

They undressed her, with their mouths chasing every inch of skin revealed to them, and Judith found herself quickly overwhelmed with emotion. Maybe it was the alcohol, but she realised her cheeks were wet with tears, and she slapped her hand over her mouth to trap the sob that threatened to burst from her.

Crowley took her hand in his, pulling it to his own mouth to kiss it. “It’s alright, love. We’ve got you.”

Dean noticed only then, and he reached up and wiped the tears away. “What’s wrong?”

She shook her head, smiling shakily. “It’s just...” She hiccupped around another sob, and it turned into a laugh. “It’s too perfect. I can’t believe all of this is really happening.”

She was still in Dean’s lap and he pulled her against his chest, and she started to cry in earnest now. Crowley leaned forward and kissed her temple and stroked her hair until she had calmed down somewhat. He produced a handkerchief from somewhere, and Judith dried her eyes and blew her nose noisily before she burrowed deeper into Dean’s embrace.

“It’s just...” She drew a shuddering breath. “I love you both so much it _terrifies_ me.” Dean’s arms tightened around her, and Crowley moved closer so he could also wrap an arm around her. “If I lost you… I think it would kill me.”

Dean and Crowley exchanged a look over the top of her head, and Crowley brought her hand to his mouth again, kissing the inside of her wrist. “We’re not going anywhere, love.”

Dean chuckled. “Yeah, we’re way too stubborn to die on you.”

That made her laugh, some of the tension in her limbs melting away. “I suppose you really are.” She sighed, looking first at Dean, then Crowley. “I’m sorry. I ruined the mood.”

Crowley chuckled against her shoulder, moving his hands to her waist and pulling her away from Dean and against his chest. Dean took the opportunity to slide his hands up to cup her breasts, gently running his thumbs over her nipples. “No matter, darling, we’re right here.”

She sighed again, leaning her head against Crowley's shoulder, her eyes slipping closed as Dean leaned forward and nuzzled her neck. There was much less urgency now, their touches light and gentle, and it didn’t take long at all until Judith sought their mouths again, kissing them hungrily in turn. It surprised her how well the two men worked together now, Crowley unhooking her bra behind her back and Dean pulling the garment off her shoulders, both mirroring the other’s caresses, and soon she was almost dizzy with arousal.

She whined at the loss of his heat when Crowley slid off the bed behind her, and Dean shushed her, pulling her closer against him with his arm around her waist. “Shh, sweetheart, it’s alright. He’s not going anywhere. Look.” He tilted her head up with a finger under her chin, and she looked over to where Crowley was shrugging out of his jacket. Dean kissed her temple, his thumbs drawing lazy circles on her back and thigh. “Know what? I think I want to watch you tonight.”

Judith looked up at him, puzzled. “But I thought...”

He shut her up with a kiss, and she let her eyes slide closed with a soft sigh. The room was silent except for the crackling of the fire and the soft rustle of clothes as Crowley undressed, and she allowed herself to simply get lost in the sensations. When Dean broke the kiss, she wound her arms around his neck and pressed herself more fully against him. He smiled as he let his hands wander over her back. “He watched us that first time in the bunker. I want to see what he saw.” He kissed the tip of her nose, and his voice was just a breath whispering over her skin. “You.”

She whimpered and let him pull her into another kiss as he slid his fingers into her hair. She almost felt like crying again, and she couldn’t contain another hiccup when they parted. She wiped at her eyes. “Thank you, Dean.”

He smiled, stroking her jaw with his thumb. “What for?”

“I know you don’t think that you deserve this. But you’re wrong. _I_ don’t deserve you.” She looked over at Crowley as he sat down on the bed next to Dean. “I don’t deserve either of you.” Her voice wavered, and Crowley took her by the elbow and pulled her off of Dean’s lap and into his own, kissing her temple as he cradled her against his chest.

“Good thing you have us, then. That way we can tell you how utterly, _utterly_ wrong you are, darling.”

Dean ran his hand over her calf as he nodded. “We’re all screw-ups. We _definitely_ deserve each other.”

Judith had to laugh then, and she relaxed into Crowley's embrace, sighing happily as he stroked her sides, and when his hand found her chin and tilted her head up, she wound her arms around his neck and met his lips. Dean sat, watching with a soft smile as the tension finally drained from her, how Crowley’s hands wandered. He had given this a great deal of thought, still unsure of his place in this relationship, but he had realised that in all their shared encounters, Crowley had given way time and again, had watched and let Judith and Dean go at it on their own, and Dean had never even considered taking the demon’s place.

Now? He wondered why, exactly, he hadn’t.

Judith shifted in Crowley’s lap, straddling his thighs with her back to him, and took his hands in hers, guiding one to cup her breast, the other between her legs. Dean took that as his cue to give them space and started to move off the bed, but Crowley released Judith’s breast and grabbed his wrist instead, shaking his head. “You’ll stay right where you are.” He smiled at the look of confusion on Dean’s face. “See what I see.”

Dean blinked, silent, before he settled down on the bed again. Judith had turned her head to look at him, her tongue between her teeth and a smile tugging at her lips, and Dean leaned forward to kiss her. Crowley hummed in appreciation, and Dean sighed against Judith’s lips when the demon ran gentle fingertips along the line of his spine.

He moved away again after a moment, giving them more room, and Crowley lost no time, resuming his ministrations, his fingers finding Judith’s nipple as his other hand nudged her thighs further apart. She just sank fully against him, her eyes slipping closed as he teased a finger between her folds, and her hand found Dean’s, as if she needed to ground herself.

Dean watched as Crowley teased her, rubbing gentle circles around her clitoris, her moans becoming louder and louder, until she gasped out a, “Please, can I…?”

He chuckled against the back of her neck, a dark sound that made something in Dean’s gut coil tightly. “Do you think you deserve it, darling? Have you been a good girl?” She whimpered, the muscles in her thighs trembling, her grip on Dean’s hand tightening, and Crowley turned to look at him again. “What do you think, Dean? Has she been good for us?”

Dean’s cock jumped in his trousers, and he brought Judith’s hand to his mouth, brushing his lips over the inside of her wrist. She whimpered again, arching her back and pressing her arse against Crowley, and Dean caught the demon’s eye. “She’s been very good, I think. So lovely and willing.” He was surprised how gravelly his voice was, and he could see Judith curling her toes into the sheets.

Crowley smiled, moved his hand lower until he could just slide the tip of one finger through the wet heat of her cunt, his palm pressed against her. “I suppose it would be only fair…” One finger slid into her, then another, and he increased the pressure on her clitoris, and Judith screwed her eyes shut, her lower lip caught between her teeth as she breathed harshly through her nose, a keening sound at the back of her throat. Crowley kissed the length of her neck, down to where it met her shoulder, growling, “That’s it, pet, let Dean see what a wanton little thing you are.”

She bucked against the demon then, her head thrown back with a shout, her grip on Dean’s hand bordering on being painful. Crowley didn’t let up, continued to rub her clitoris even as she gasped and tried to move out of his grip, her thighs closing on his insistent hand. He growled a warning against her neck, the hand at her breast moving down to wrench her legs open again, and she whimpered, letting go of Dean’s hand to push at Crowley’s. “It’s _too much_ , please, I can’t…”

He curled his fingers then, and she screamed, arching against his hand.

Dean found himself staring, his cock uncomfortably hard in his trousers. Judith was gasping for breath, Crowley’s hands now rubbing gentle circles into her thigh and stomach as he murmured praise into her ear, and Dean shifted where he sat, palming himself in what he hoped was an inconspicuous manner.

But of course Crowley noticed.

The demon turned to look at him, even as he nuzzled Judith’s ear, a sly smile on his lips. “Enjoying the show, squirrel?” His gaze flicked down to Dean’s lap, his smile widening, and Dean cleared his throat.

“Yeah, well.”

Judith was boneless in Crowley’s lap, the effort it took her to turn her head to look at him clearly visible when she smiled lazily at him, and Dean reached over, gently brushing his fingertips along her cheek, her eyes fluttering closed. Crowley kissed up her neck again, captured her earlobe between his teeth, and she hissed and ground back against him. He growled against her skin again and grasped her by the waist. “Go on, darling.” His voice trembled ever so slightly, and the sound was like lightning down Dean’s back.

She tipped forward, catching herself on one hand, her other reaching back between her legs to take hold of Crowley’s cock, and Dean swallowed drily as she positioned herself and then sank ever so slowly down, with little breathy gasps, until the length of the demon’s cock was fully sheathed in her. Crowley slid his hands down to her hips, to the swell of her arse, rubbing slow circles into her skin with his thumbs. Dean watched, mesmerised, as Judith slowly lifted herself off Crowley’s lap again, as she rolled her hips back, up and back, again and again, the muscles in her thighs trembling and low moans falling from her lips.

His position right beside Crowley did indeed offer Dean nearly the same view, almost as if he were the one fucking – or rather being fucked by – Judith, and he shifted again, trying to relieve some of the pressure of his cock trapped in his trousers. He jumped when Crowley reached over, placed his hand on Dean’s thigh, squeezing softly. “Why don’t you take those off? That looks awfully uncomfortable.”

Dean flushed, shifting again. “You concentrate on her and let me worry about me.”

The demon laughed as he brought his hand back to Judith’s hip, his fingers digging into her skin, making her whimper. “Could you both please shut up? Less talking, more fucking.”

Crowley smirked and pulled her down, hard. “Happy to oblige, love.” He moved her, effortlessly, forcing her into a faster pace, her moans becoming more high-pitched. Dean finally relented, undoing his trousers and freeing his cock, watching how Judith’s toes curled, how she clawed at the sheets. Crowley growled and pulled her back and tipped her sideways suddenly, into Dean’s lap, her hands scrabbling for purchase. The demon knelt behind her, pulling her to her knees and sliding back into her cunt, his thrusts pushing her face against Dean’s stomach, and Dean groaned when she brushed against his cock with her chin. Crowley wound her hair around his hand and pulled her head back until she followed, pushing herself up on her hands. “Is this more to your liking, pet?”

Judith stared at Dean, tears appearing in the corners of her eyes, and Dean was about to intervene, to make Crowley let go of her, to slow down, when she gasped out a, “ _Yes_!”

Crowley leaned forward, moulding himself to her back, his hand still in her hair as he whispered into it. “Such a dirty girl, aren’t you?” He caught Dean’s eye, the look on his face making the hair on Dean’s neck stand on end.

She keened, pushed back against him, eyes squeezed shut now and her teeth bared. “Yes, I am, your dirty girl, always, _always_ …”

Dean didn’t think, he leaned down and kissed her, hard and demanding, and she moaned into his mouth. Crowley chuckled against her neck as he slowed his thrusts. “That’s it, pet, show him what an utterly ridiculous idea _watching_ is.” He leaned closer still, until he could whisper into her ear. “Go ahead, love, I know you want to.”

She pushed Dean back against the pillow, her eyes wide, her hand fisting in his shirt as she bent her head, and Dean breathed out a low moan as the wet heat of her mouth engulfed him. “Fucking hell…”

Crowley straightened behind her, his hands back on her hips, his strokes slow and measured now. “Yes, love, that’s it.”

Judith moaned around Dean’s cock, and he arched his back, burying a hand in her hair. He watched how she moved up and down his length, her cheeks hollowing, her tongue dragging along the underside of his cock with just the hint of teeth, and he grasped a handful of her hair, pulling her lower. She moaned again, and Crowley gave a breathless chuckle.

“Just like that, Dean. She likes a firm hand.” As if to illustrate his point, he raised his right hand and brought it down on her arse with a slap, and she flinched against Dean’s grip, her fingers tightening their hold on his shirt. Crowley stroked a hand over her arse soothingly, smirking at Dean. “Makes her squirm like nothing else.”

Dean found himself mirroring the smirk as he leaned forward, reaching between Judith’s legs, and brushed a finger over her clitoris. The look on Crowley’s face was priceless, and Dean let go of Judith’s hair in favour of hooking his fingers beneath her chin and tilting her head upwards until she had to let go of his cock, her cheek pressed to his stomach again. “Oh, I wouldn’t say like nothing else. What do you think, sugar?”

She breathed a laugh. “Is this supposed to be a competition?”

Dean and Crowley exchanged a look, and both smiled. Crowley ran his hands up her back and grasped her shoulders, pulling her back against him. “Do you want it to be?”

Judith shook her head, her eyes squeezed shut again. “I just want you to stop talking and concentrate on fucking me.”

The demon chuckled again as he straightened behind her, his hands going back to her hips. "Your wish is my command, love." He resumed his slow pace, and Judith moaned against Dean's stomach, before she bent her head and took him into her mouth again.

There was no more talk then, just the sound of flesh on flesh, breathy moans and low groans, and Dean couldn’t remember ever having felt better.

Judith slid a hand between his thighs and gently grasped his balls, squeezing, and he knew he wouldn’t last long, not with her handling him like that and the sounds she was making around his cock. “Not long now, sugar.” She sped up at that, sucked harder, and Crowley picked up the pace, as if in answer. The demon curled himself around her back, reached down and joined his hand to hers, and Dean thought he would go cross-eyed from the sensations. She looked up at him through her lashes, winked, and then she swallowed him down, and Dean arched his back and came down her throat with a shout.

She let him slip from her mouth after a moment, smiling up at him, and he brushed a thumb along her cheek, making her smile wider. Crowley straightened behind her, his hands back on her hips, one eyebrow cocked at Dean.

Dean rolled his eyes and slid out from under her, and she let herself fall forward, grabbing the pillow he had been leaning against and holding on for dear life as Crowley proceeded with pounding her into the mattress. He was still a little dazed from his orgasm, and so he didn't protest when Crowley grabbed him by the neck and pulled him closer.

None of them spoke. Dean simply slid one hand down, between Judith's legs, and mirrored the demon’s movement, placing his other hand on Crowley's neck, squeezing softly, and as Judith's moans turned into little gasps and squeals in time with Crowley's thrusts, he squeezed harder, catching the other’s eye. “Do it.” His voice came out as low growl, and Crowley's eyes widened ever so slightly, and Dean smirked as he increased the pressure on Judith's clitoris.

She came undone with a high-pitched scream, and Crowley followed her a moment later with a guttural groan, his head falling back, and Dean couldn't look away.

He didn’t want to.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They returned to Judith’s house long after midnight, where they discovered Sam and Charlie passed out on the couch, Sam’s face pressed into Charlie’s arm, and Matilda wide awake in her bassinet. Dean shook Sam awake, the younger man blinking up at him bleary-eyed.

“Hey, Sammy.”

Charlie jerked awake all of a sudden, pointing straight ahead, and barked out a, “All hands to battle stations!”

Judith laughed as she bent to pick up Matilda. “Was it that bad?”

Sam rubbed his eyes before he ran his hand through his hair. “Nah, she was very well-behaved.” He got to his feet, stretching. “What about you guys? Had a nice evening?”

They exchanged glances, and Dean couldn’t quite hide his smile. “Yeah. We did.”

Crowley motioned at the two. “I assume you’ll want to get back to the bunker?”

Sam cracked his neck, grimacing. “That would be great.”

“Yeah, that couch isn’t nearly as comfortable as it looks.” Charlie also got to her feet, and Dean pulled her into a hug. “Whoa. What did I do to deserve this?”

He let her go, smiling. “This was your idea after all, kiddo.”

Crowley took them back to the bunker, ignoring the, “Have a _nice_ night,” Sam shot his way with a smirk, and when he returned to Judith’s house, he found her and Dean on the couch, both asleep. He watched them for a moment, how Dean’s right arm was wrapped around Judith’s shoulders, Matilda sleeping in his left arm, how peaceful Judith looked snuggled into his side, and that peculiar warmth spread through him again.

Demons were morons, he decided. Fools. Existing without being capable of experiencing _this_? Not worth it.

He sat next to Judith, let his fingers slide along her thigh. She mumbled something in her sleep before opening her eyes, smiling when she realised it was him. “Hey.”

“Hey.” He leaned over, nuzzled her ear. She sighed happily.

“Thought you’d head straight downstairs.”

“Not without saying good night, love.”

Dean stirred on her other side, and Judith reached over and took Matilda out of his arms. “Well, you’re just in time then.” She turned back to Crowley, the baby between them now, and kissed him, softly, sweetly. She smiled against his lips. “Good night. Love you.”

His hand was in her hair then and he pulled her back into the kiss, until she sighed again, her whole body relaxing into him. Only then did he release her, breathing, “Love you, too, darling,” into her hair. She squeezed his knee, then rose and walked up the stairs, softly shushing the baby who was now fussing in her arms.

Crowley watched her go, a soft smile tilting his lips, and it took him a moment to realise that he, too, was being watched. Dean sat turned towards him, chin propped up in one hand, arm resting on the back of the couch, a sly smile on his lips. Crowley cocked an eyebrow. “What?”

“You are so far gone, it’s unreal.” Dean waved a hand in his direction, still smiling, and Crowley shifted in his seat.

“Look who’s talking.”

Dean laughed. “Never said I wasn’t. There’s just… something about her, you know?”

Crowley looked at his hands for a moment, that damned smile tugging at his lips again. “Yes. I know.”

Dean rose, and Crowley followed suit, and all of a sudden Dean had pulled him into a hug that almost knocked the breath out of him. After what felt like a very long time – but in reality was no longer than five heartbeats – Dean released him again, laughing at the stunned look on Crowley’s face. “I wanted to thank you. For… well, everything. I never thought I’d find myself here. Hell, I was surprised that I made it past 30.”

“You didn’t. Technically.”

“Shut up, we’re having a moment here.” He was still smiling, though. “I mean it. I wouldn’t have any of this if it weren’t for you.”

Crowley found himself mirroring the smile, and he reached up and gently brushed his fingers over Dean’s cheek. “You’re welcome, squirrel.” Dean flushed slightly at the caress, and Crowley’s smile widened. “Now get your ass upstairs. Can’t leave our girls alone for too long.”

Dean cleared his throat and stepped back, putting more space between the demon and himself. “Ah, you know her. She can take care of herself.”

Crowley watched him go, smiled at his tentative wave as he walked up the stairs.

Life was truly strange, he thought as he took one last look around the living room, at the pictures of his weird little family that graced the walls, before he snapped his fingers and disappeared.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Upstairs, Judith was already half asleep, curled protectively around Matilda, and Dean stripped down to his boxers and slid under the covers behind her. She hummed sleepily as he pulled her back against him, burying his nose in her hair. “You awake?”

She chuckled. “I am now.”

He kissed that soft spot behind her ear, laced his fingers through hers. “I just… I had a good time tonight. And I…” He took a deep breath. “I realised something.”

Judith squeezed his hand. “What did you realise?”

His breath whispered over her neck, sending shivers down her back. “I never told you that I love you.”

She went completely still in his arms, and Dean held his breath, waiting for her to do… well, anything. After a long moment, she turned in his arms and cupped his cheek. He wished he’d turned on the light so he could see her face. She sighed against his lips, brushed hers against them, softly, sweetly, and then, “I know.”

There was silence between them, and Dean found himself grinning. “Did you just Han Solo me?”

Judith giggled and wound her arms around him, and Dean kissed the top of her head, still grinning.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "Sticks and Stones" by The Pierces


	19. I Should Fly

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lyrics and title: "I Should Fly" by Vermillion Lies

**19.  
Epilogue**

**From up in the sky I can't see your lies  
** I can't see right through your lies  
From up in the sky you are kind, you are wise  
But from here I'd rather be blind 

Life continued to be quite ordinary, and quite extraordinary at the same time. All three of them were still somewhat in disbelief that their arrangement worked, that this version of a family _worked_.

Two weeks after their night out, Judith was jerked awake by Crowley's phone going off, and she whacked him with a pillow, groaning. “You said you'd turn that off.”

He reached for the phone, taking the call before the noise woke up Matilda, squeezing Judith's hip with his other hand, his voice heavy with innuendo. “Must have slipped my mind.” She groaned again, turning her back on him and pulling the blanket up to her chin. He smiled and swung his legs out of the bed as he put the phone to his ear. “What is it?”

“Sir, we've found her. Took her in.”

Crowley's smile widened. “I'll be right down.”

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Crowley stared, simply stared at the woman dangling in chains before him, and for a second, he found himself praying silently, _'Please let this be a nightmare so I can wake up'_ , as she kept prattling on, taunting him with all too familiar words.

“Wee boy! Somethin' the matter with you?”

It couldn't be. It just _couldn't_. What were the chances?

“Cat got your tongue, hm? Me _ow_.”

A strange sense of claustrophobia gripped him then, and before he could stop himself, a single word fell from his lips.

“Mother?”

END of Part Two

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And that's it! For now, anyway. I have absolutely no idea when I will be able to post part 3 but I swear it will happen! So if you want to read more about these crazy kids, subscribe to the series maybe? ;)
> 
> A thousand thank you's to all the people who stuck with me, left kudos, commented, etc. <3


End file.
